Luck On My Side
by littleshyangel
Summary: Arthur's missing and Morgana is out for the throne, it doesn't take a genius to work out what's happened. Merlin knows it's up to him to save the Prince. As magic is revealed and betrayal fresh in mind, will Prince and Sorcerer become enemies or friends?
1. Lucky Scarf

**I own none of the characters in Merlin and don't intend any copyright =)**

**This is a small chapter to start off my story and I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated and would definitely encourage me to keep going. **

**Enjoy 3**

"Merlin, he told you not to go after him." Gaius repeated for the hundredth time.

"Since when did I start listening to what he said?" Merlin replied and stuffed further clothing into his tiny bag.

"Arthur can handle a hunting trip, he is the Prince after all."

"He's a prat and has been gone for too long. He was meant to be gone for only a few days, it's been a week. I won't just sit here and pretend everything is okay."

"You don't even know where he went Merlin, think about this before you go galloping after him and get lost yourself. It would be highly embarrassing if he turned up tomorrow and I had to tell him you just went in search of him."

"Then pretend you didn't see me leaving." He was heading for the door now and a hand grabbed his wrist to stop his movements.

"Wait a few more days Merlin, he could come back."

"He could be dead in a few more days. What if Morgana has done something? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him because I didn't go with him."

"You were ill, you still are! I don't even know how you're up and about, you should be in bed with a fever."

"My health doesn't matter. I'll return when I find him."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He had one more stop to make before he left in search of his prat of a Prince. Morgana's room.

Merlin found her sat at the window, casually running a brush through her hair and gazing out across the grounds. There was a small smile on her face that had appeared constantly when she had something planned, at first he hadn't noticed it, now it was as clear as day.

She had the appearance of a woman who would do anything for Camelot. Morgana knew exactly when to smile and how to get Uther to do anything she wanted with the flick of a hand, if Merlin hadn't confirmed it for himself, he would have believed the King under a spell. How could someone so powerful be so blind at the same time?

"Morgana."

"What do _you_ want?" Her piercing green eyes stared at him with hatred and Merlin shivered inwardly, finding it hard to believe they were ever friends. Those days were long gone.

"I want to know if you can help me. Arthur has been gone too long and I intend to find him, any ideas where he could be?"

"Why on earth would I know?"

"You may have the King fooled Morgana but you know as well as I that things have changed. You no longer wish to see Arthur become King and I'm betting the only way that happens is if he isn't around. Ergo you might know why he hasn't returned home from a simple hunting trip."

"How could I do anything? I've been here the entire time."

"That somehow doesn't convince me of your innocence. I'll be back with the Prince in a few days."

"Such confidence in yourself Merlin. If the Prince hasn't returned what makes you think you will?"

"Because, my lady, it is my destiny to see him become the greatest King Camelot has ever known and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens."

"Then you better hurry before you're too late," she said smugly and took her seat once more. His presence now ignored.

"Oh and Morgana," she looked over at him briefly. "If he's dead and I find out you're responsible, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"Is that a treat?"

"No. It's a promise." With that hanging between them, Merlin left Morgana sat there with her mouth slightly parted, shock written across her face that what she thought was a mere servant had threatened her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arthur looked around at the bars surrounding him, many times he'd attempted to break one and had failed. He was sat on a small bed that had been set up for him and a tiny window at the top of his cell allowed light to spill into the room, not that it was much comfort. It didn't stop the dampness he constantly felt and the silence that haunted him at night. There was a single sound not made by him.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been trapped in here or why. Every morning and every evening some masked person brought him a plate filled with food, enough to feed three people and Arthur often found he became suspicious they'd put something in it. However after a few days he'd taken the risk as hunger emerged and luckily found the food to be fine.

There was no word on what had happened to his men. One moment they had been crouched in the bushes, staring at a doe that was eating silently in the field in front. The next moment a band of men had attacked, with no warning and little weapons to fight, his men stood barely any chance. Arthur had been knocked unconscious from behind before the fight had truly begun and had woken up here.

Nothing had happened since.

He'd attempted to question the person who brought him food but they simply ignored him, finding him not to be a threat. Even when Arthur told them who he was. Then again he suspected they knew exactly who he was.

The only thing that troubled him at the moment was the fact the usual luck he had on his side when he was attacked hadn't been there. No branches had fallen on the attackers, they hadn't dropped their swords claiming the metal burned, not a single bandit had tripped over nothing and instead his men had been the ones falling.

Arthur could only think of one difference and it made no sense. Every time this person had ended up lying on the floor or hiding behind a tree, a fearful look across his face. Yet the one time he hadn't been there everything had all gone wrong.

"Merlin …" he muttered and put a hand to the scarf around his neck. Merlin had told him to take it for luck since he had been too sick to come. He had even appeared saddened at the thought of not going with Arthur and Arthur had simply told him a scarf couldn't bring him luck. He had been right of course. Arthur only wore the scarf now to keep his neck warm. The only thing it was good for was reminding him how much he wanted to see that goofy smile Merlin often did and that if he were here Arthur wouldn't feel so alone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where are you going Merlin?" A feminine voice came from behind his horse and Merlin turned in the saddle to see Gwen gazing up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Nowhere really," he lied. "Thought I'd visit home since Arthur isn't around to boss me around."

"Oh … I thought, well it doesn't matter."

"You thought what Gwen?"

"I thought you might be going in search of Arthur."

"As if, that prat can look after himself, he doesn't need me to look after him."

"I think he needs you more than you think. Aren't you worried about him?"

"If I worried about him every time something happened, I'd never have any time to for my own thoughts. I'll be back soon, stay safe."

With that Merlin rode out of the square and his horse galloped across the bridge. Taking him from Camelot and his home. Determination written across his face.

Unknown to his mentor he'd already cast a spell to locate Arthur. There had been a reason Merlin insisted Arthur took the scarf with him, even if it was simply in his bag and now it had come in use. Merlin could now use that scarf to find the Prince without having to search for days.

What he expected to find he didn't know. All he did know was that he would get Arthur back no matter what. Morgana may believe she had power in the kingdom but she had no idea who she was dealing with. When she threatened Arthur she threatened him and Merlin wasn't feared by name for no reason. He could kill with a single spell and if she crossed the line when hurting Arthur, there would be nothing to stop Merlin from keeping his promise to her.


	2. Bait

**Thank you SO much for the reviews =) They certainly put a smile on my face.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter and I apologise if I've updated too quickly, writing gets addicting as some of you may already know.**

There was a black damp bag covering his head now and Arthur didn't want to think about who else had had this on, what they had been put through, what had happened when the bag got taken off. All he knew was that one moment he had dropped off into a light sleep, the next a bag had been shoved over his head and two people lead him through what he guessed was tunnels by how dark it was. Neither had told him what was going on and he feared this could be the end of his short life.

However he wouldn't go down without a fight. He may have no weapons and no kind of defence, but he was resourceful and would use anything to his advantage if need be. So as his captors brought him to a halt he braced himself to spring into action. Arthur wasn't the best knight in Camelot just because he was the Prince.

"Don't try anything stupid Pendragon, we wouldn't want you getting hurt." A soft voice came from nearby and the bag was torn from his head, the light blinding him as he tried to blink back his vision. When all was clear he now saw he stood no chance in getting out of wherever he was alive. Around him was what looked like a hundred men, all with swords and weapons that could kill with one blow. Most weren't even paying him attention and simply got on with their lives in the cave he now saw they were in, only a dozen were surrounding him in a circle incase he decided to do something stupid.

"What am I doing here?" Arthur asked, trying to see who had spoken before. There was no sign of the woman who had spoken to him.

"Isn't that obvious?" He spun to the source of the voice, yet no one stood there, just more men standing guard as he looked like an idiot trying to find their leader.

"Hardly. You have caused me no harm, asked nothing about the defenses of Camelot and I doubt my Father knows since no rescue party has come since I arrived. You treat me like I'm a common person about to be sold for slavery."

"Your purpose is to simply survive until I no longer require you."

"How long until I have no use to you?"

"I guess that depends on how fast a horse can travel." That made little sense to him.

"You speak in riddles and hide in the shadows, are you a coward with no agenda?"

Arthur took a step back when a whirl of black smoke emerged in front of him and a figure stepped out. Morgause. Her blond hair reached her waist and the curls almost gave off the appearance of wrapping around her like vines. Morgause smiled at him softly and if he didn't know who she was, he'd believe her kind and gentle in nature. She wore a long red dress that shaped her body perfectly and around her throat was a necklace that he could have sworn changed colour.

Words had escaped him as he looked upon the witch. After her attack on Camelot over a year ago Arthur had waited for her return, he just hadn't expected to be so vulnerable and defenseless.

"Fear not Pendragon, you are safe for now. Relax. Here, have a drink." She held up her hand and Arthur held his breath as her eyes turned golden for a moment, a goblet of water now appeared in her hand.

"No thank you. If you mean me no harm, let me go."

"Such courage young Prince. If I had any other idea how to get what I want, I would have killed you when you slept in my cell. Except then he wouldn't come."

"Who?" He asked, suspecting the answer already. If no word had been sent back of his capture and he had yet to return, only one person was bound to notice that it was odd for his absence.

"Emrys. There is a rumour that when the Prince is in danger Emrys will emerge from the shadows to come to your rescue. None that have laid eyes upon him have lived and so I intend for him to come to us."

"I know of no Emrys. No such man has ever protected me. I defend myself." So it definitely wasn't who he thought she had meant. Then again, why on earth would she want Merlin.

"We shall see. However a spell was cast in order to find you and I believe he is on his way. You are of little importance to me Pendragon, I simply wanted to let you know that you should appreciate whatever hours you have left because they will be your last."

"If this Emrys will protect me what makes you think you can kill me?" Arthur yelled as he was being dragged off.

"Because, Arthur Pendragon, you will be his greatest weakness."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Merlin climbed off the horse he'd been riding for a few days and stared at the cave entrance. His spell had determined this was where Arthur was being held somewhere in the dark, cold and confined space. It was just a typical villain lair. Why could they never stay in a palace or something? Instead Merlin would have to get dirty. Arthur would no doubt laugh at him for it.

Sighing in annoyance, Merlin left the horse near some bushes and slowly approached the entrance. Holding his breath as if that would quieten his steps, there was a brief moment when he felt something pass by him, like a barrier of some kind. He could only guess it was something to keep people out. Merlin wasn't just anyone though.

Just when he thought he'd have to feel around in the dark to get further into the cave, he turned a corner to find it lit with floating lanterns, each with a tiny flame lighting the way. This smelled of a trap. Except they had their prisoner, why on earth would they try to trap anyone else, unless they expected knights to appear and they weren't easy to defeat.

Eventually he reached a turning point where he could either go towards a huge light source or down some nasty looking stone steps. He had a feeling he'd have to take the latter but one could hope. So taking the small part of the scarf Merlin had cut off before Arthur left, he held it in his palm and prayed the spell would still locate Arthur when he was so close. "**Ábeþecian**."

Straight away small dots appeared hovering in the air and went straight down the steps, each flashing in turn to indicate he had to follow. "Just my luck," he muttered and keeping an eye on the other tunnel, he went down the steps after lighting up the way with magic.

_Won't get any thanks either. The ungrateful prat._

Not that Merlin would ever leave Arthur to save himself, that Prince probably wouldn't even know what escaping would look like, it was always Merlin who had to sort that out. So as he dropped down from the final step, he listened out for any kind of movement. There was none. Just the eery silence that often followed with an attack and someone dead on the floor. He had a feeling it would be him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He was back in the damn cell again. It had only been a few hours and already Arthur could scent death in the air. Noises had been coming from above and it sounded like people were chanting. All this for one person? Someone who had supposedly saved him numerous times. Yet there had never been a soul in sight when Arthur had gotten into trouble, mostly it had been luck getting him out of things, not a man defending him. However by the sounds of it this person had magic. It was the only explanation why Morgause wanted them. They would help her in her attempts to take down Camelot.

A small hesitant sound broke him from his thoughts and he turned his head to look at the small turning leading from the cavern his cell was in. There was the sound of what he could only dread as footsteps. Getting to his feet, he glared at the dark spot, waiting for the person to appear. Maybe this was it. His hours were up and they'd come to kill him. Emrys no doubt caught. No man could fight off that many people and they were still doing their chanting thing.

Just when he was about to lose patience, the figure appeared and stood there in the shadows. Wait. Could this be Emrys? Had he slipped past all the guards? Was Arthur finally being rescued?

"Hello?" A male voice came from the figure and Arthur recognised it instantly.

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing here?"

Arthur watched as the figure moved more into the light that came through Arthur's small window and confirmed that it was indeed Merlin.

"I've come to rescue you of course!"

"You didn't think to bring some knights with you?"

"I thought you'd have them with you," Merlin looked around as if expecting to see them around Arthur. "Where are they?"

"I don't know. They weren't here when I woke up and I haven't seen them since."

"Strange … I'll go looking for them when you're free."

"_I'll_ go looking for them you mean. What could you do?"

"I got here without being discovered didn't I?"

"That's because they're not after you. You pose no threat and they're probably laughing at your attempt to rescue me." A flash of hurt crossed his servants face and Arthur held back an apology. He had spoken the truth, there was no need to comfort him.

"You say they're after someone?" Merlin asked quietly as he studied the cell Arthur stood in.

"Yes, someone called Emrys." Arthur watched as Merlin's blue eyes snapped up to look at him, shock written across his face as well as worry. "Do you know him?" By his reaction to the person's name, Merlin knew him well.

"I know that no good will come of them seeking him," he muttered and once again began studying the cell.

"Why?"

"Because he's only loyal to one man and that will never change," a small tilt of his head and the smile Arthur had missed appeared on his manservants face. "Aren't you lucky."


	3. Betrayal

**Two chapters in one day, as you probably can guess I'm bored and decided to write some more.**

**Thanks for the reviews again! My sister is getting sick of hearing me squeal when I get one but I don't care =)**

**Once again, enjoy! **

Merlin attempted to ignore the fact Arthur had little faith in him. Could he not see that Merlin could do some things, he had gotten here unnoticed didn't he? Now Arthur was watching him as he studied the bars, not another word said and Merlin was thankful for that.

Arthur was trapped here because of him. Whoever had held him captive wanted him and had known exactly how to get his attention. Threatening the Prince. Which meant these people knew more than most and it would take a lot more effort to help Arthur escape. Especially since the bars he was now frowning at had no way of being broken unless by magic or with a weapon to break the lock. With no weapon of his own and his magic something he wasn't ready to share, he thought out his options.

"See, there was no point you even coming. You're just going to get trapped like me and then Emrys will be sacrificing himself for both of us."

Glancing at Arthur for a moment, his thoughts went to the knights who had traveled with Arthur. They had to be around here somewhere. At least he hoped they were. "I'll be right back," Merlin said and dashed back towards where he'd come from.

"Merlin," Arthur hissed and grabbed the bars. "Where are you going? You can't leave me in here."

"I'm going to find help."

"From where?"

"Wherever I can find it." He was gone before another word could be spoken and Arthur was left alone in his cell. Any sign of Merlin now gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sir Leon paced the cell his men were kept in and found that with every step he got more annoyed. They'd been here for approximately eight days and there was no sign of them being let out any time soon, which could only mean the Prince was alive. Otherwise they'd all be dead.

"Would you stop pacing, it's making me dizzy." One of the men claimed.

"Then don't watch."

The men surrounding him weren't his usual choice in knights and they were only here because the trip was only meant to be a hunting one. The strongest of knights remained back in Camelot and the only reason Leon was there was because Uther had ordered at least one top ranked knight to accompany his Son. The rest of them were the best of the hunters in the knighthood and had good training with weapons. Defence however was not their strong point. It was the main reason they had been taken.

"We should have heard something by now. They can't just keep us here."

"What if they're testing us? Seeing if we are worthy enough to become one of their own."

"Don't be stupid. They're going to kill us."

"I'd like to see them try."

"We're trapped in a cage, they don't have to even lift a finger. They could just starve us."

"Would you two just be quiet! We need to figure out how to get out of here," Leon stated and the sound of footsteps roused them all from where they sat. It was just one person approaching. "One man. We can take him. If he gets near the cell, grab him and demand our release. We must save the Prince at all costs."

All nodded in agreement and took on the look of being casual, many talking amongst themselves but keeping an eye on their surroundings. Leon stood in the corner and leant back against the bars, he'd know exactly when someone came near, he just had to time his moves right.

It was the sound of breathing that made him turn. His hand shot out between the bars and his fingers wrapped around the person's neck, the owner a lot weaker than he had suspected. "Release us," he demanded and pulled the person from the shadows and against the bars. Only to find two big blue eyes staring at him in fear as he struggled to breathe. "Merlin!"

His grip was loosened and he didn't have to turn around to know all the men wore shock on their faces. Everyone knew Merlin. He was the servant who put Arthur in his place and had remained at his side for the longest without ever getting sacked, at least not to their knowledge. There was never a time Leon didn't see Merlin walking after Arthur like a puppy and he had often found it strange that the boy came with them on all their trips. Including dangerous ones. He was never even provided a weapon. Yet in any event when some of the knights died, he came out without a scratch, smiling like nothing had happened.

He was an odd one. Especially since Leon knew Arthur hadn't ordered Merlin to come on this hunting trip.

"Do you know where the Prince is?" He asked as Merlin rubbed his neck, a wounded puppy dog look on his face and Leon would have laughed if the situation wasn't serious.

"Yes, he's through a few tunnels, not far. Just came from there."

"Is he hurt?"

"No, he's the same old usual prat." He earned a few sniggers with that comment. "Have any of you got a small knife?"

Leon waited for the resounding no but one voice perked up in the back and passed forward a tiny knife that was barely worth mentioning. What Merlin could do with that Leon didn't now. Yet the boy took the knife and went over to the lock, bending over slightly to jiggle the point inside. It was a matter of minutes before the sound of it opening filled the air and Leon went straight to open the door. "How'd you know how to do that?"

"My friend Will taught me."

"Useful talent. Lets go before they come down with the next meal."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Merlin," he hissed into the silence. His servant had been gone far too long and the chanting upstairs had stopped. Had he been found? "Merlin!"

"Sire!" Another voice called and Arthur took a step away from the bars as his knights appeared one by one. Merlin following at the back and pushing through to reach the lock on the cell door.

"How did he find you?"

"No idea, he just appeared out of nowhere. Got us out too." Arthur watched as Merlin opened the lock with the knife he now held and his door swung open. "We better hurry," Sir Leon stated and he couldn't agree more. Grabbing Merlin by the back of his jacket, he pulled him to the front next to him to lead the way, seeing as he was the one who knew how to get in and out of this place.

By the time they could see a light at the end of a tunnel to lead them outside, Merlin was panting beside him and Arthur knew the boy was struggling. His knights were trained to be at maximum fitness, Merlin was a servant at the end of the day and was not used to such burdens. However they couldn't stop. All he could do was encourage him with stupid words that made little sense yet kept Merlin going.

At least until they reached the end where Arthur watched Merlin drop back, his hand clutching at the wall as he tried to catch his breath, a deep sound now heard as his captors no doubt had discovered their escape. Arthur ran back to reach Merlin and put a hand to his shoulder, dragging him further towards the exit. "Come on, Merlin."

"Go, I'll catch up."

"Don't be an idiot. They'll take one look at you and kill you, you're worth nothing to them. You're not even a knight they can use." Merlin scowled at him for that and shoved off his grip.

"I can looked after myself Arthur. I got you lot out didn't I?"

"Hardly."

"Well go on without me then. Go find this supposed Emrys and get him to save your royal backside. I'm done doing it."

"When have you ever saved me Merlin?" That made him fall silent and a look crossed his face that Arthur had never seen before. The moment was lost though as men appeared in the background. All of which had swords and a war cry left their lips. "Run!"

"There are too many, you won't stand a chance."

"I'm not going to just stand here and let them take me again," Arthur claimed and saw some of his knights returning. When he saw Merlin going to move in his direction, he took that as an indication that he was about to run, which caused his feet to start moving.

He ran towards the trees that surrounded the cave and jumped over any roots that emerged from the ground, Merlin now running right behind him with equal speed. As they broke through a clearing he saw most of his knights had taken hiding points in bushes, all staring at a log that they could easily walk over to get to safety, except they'd have to do it one by one. They had waited for the Prince to go first.

"Go!" Sir Leon yelled and pushed Arthur towards the log. He glanced back at Merlin and saw a look of encouragement on the young boys face, it was enough to get him to start walking over it. He didn't dare to look down as he took each step, the rushing water below now filling his ears with what was to come if he fell off. Only when he was back on green land did he breathe and look back to see the knights making their way across behind him.

"Quickly!" Arthur ordered and frowned when he saw Merlin talk to Sir Leon on the other side. Both men looked serious and it almost looked like Merlin was arguing with the knight. Merlin never argued with anyone. "Merlin!" This got his attention and he looked towards Arthur. Sir Leon was then the next to walk over the log and Arthur would have words with him later at not letting Merlin go first. At least Sir Leon could defend himself if anyone attacked.

"Merlin!" He was yelling now as he saw Merlin take a step _away _from the log and towards the approaching bandits. When Sir Leon reached his end, Arthur turned his angry gaze upon him. "What is he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"He says we have to keep moving. Hurry, I don't know what he's planning but he can't keep them off for long, no matter what he says." The knights began to move, Arthur did not.

"Get yourself over here Merlin! That's an order!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Merlin looked over at the struggling Prince who was being held back by Sir Leon and a few knights. It was at moments like these Merlin liked to believe Arthur saw him as a friend and not a servant. He looked like he truly wanted to get Merlin to safety.

When Arthur had crossed Merlin had pulled Leon to one side for a small chat.

"_When you get over there take Arthur back to Camelot. You will have no one following you. I swear."_

"_What do you mean? You can't possible think you can take on all of those men by yourself. You don't even had any means of defence."_

"_Just get him home okay? Let me take care of the rest."_

"_No. Come on, we can all make it. It's only a day's travel back by the looks of it."_

"_You know as well as I that we can't risk that. I will protect him. Now go."_

"_Stop being an idiot-"_

"_I am not an idiot!" He yelled and Leon looked at him in shock. "Either stay here with me and fight or go protect the Prince, as ordered."_

"_Merlin!" A loud voice had called and that ended their conversation._

Now it was just him on the dangerous side of the log. Dozens of men now emerged from the trees, all with swords that could cut a man in two.

"I order you to run!"

Turning towards the log, Merlin looked at the brief glimpse of hope on Arthur's face at the sight of Merlin turning away from the bandits, at least until Merlin raised his hand. "**Forþhnígan**."

His eyes turned golden as the magic left him and the sound of the log cracking filled the air. All men stopped as they watched the log go from being a sturdy bridge to collapsing into tiny splints, each falling into the rushing water bellow. No obvious way of crossing the water and cliff now visible.

Merlin lifted his gaze from where the log had been and met the Prince's gaze. It was full of shock and betrayal, even from a distance Merlin could see that. All the knights looked at him in horror with the new knowledge that they'd been in the presence of a sorcerer. He cared little of their opinions. All he did care about was Arthur's. He waited for any sign of acceptance, forgiveness and understanding. Anything that would let Merlin know that he could return home.

_Please. I couldn't tell you. Believe that I am your friend._

What seemed like a lifetime passed and he could sense the bandits approaching from behind, now cautious due to seeing who they were really facing. Merlin kept his back turned. Arthur hadn't done anything. Even some of the knights had started to walk away. Sir Leon remained at Arthur's side, waiting for a reaction as much as Merlin was.

_Arthur. Do something. Say something._

Only when Arthur moved his hand did Merlin hold his breath, watching as he lifted it up to the scarf that surrounded his neck, his fingers curling around the material. A moment later he had torn it from his neck and thrown it on the ground, only one emotion filling his eyes now. Hatred.

Merlin could only watch as Arthur turned from him, walking away with firm strides and a couple of knights either side. Their long capes reminding him that he would never be one of them. With the image of Arthur in his mind and the hatred he had possessed, no words left Merlin. He would not beg for Arthur to forgive him. Truth be told, he had expected more from the Prince. Yet at the end of the day, he was just like his father and that would never change.

"Emrys," a woman's voice came from behind him and he turned to see Morgause standing there. A look of pity on her face. "Come, we have much to discuss."

He took one look back at where Arthur had been and saw no trace of him or the knights. Merlin was alone. After everything he had done for Camelot, the amount of times he had risked his life and been within an inch of death and this was how they repaid him? By leaving him to die? So much for loyalty.

"It seems we do."


	4. Revenge

**I'm going to be like every person on here and thank everyone for the reviews every time I add a new chapter. They seriously motivate me to carry on and I giggle at all the comments people make. Originally I wasn't going to make Merlin go with Morgause, but things change and I hope people like the way the stories going.**

**Enjoy! **

The boy sat in front of her was meant to be the most powerful of all sorcerers. People were meant to tremble when they heard his name and hide when they believed him near. Yet Morgause couldn't imagine any of this happening when she was faced with someone who appeared to be upset. Emrys wasn't meant to get upset. He was powerful. He could do anything he wanted. The world was in the palm of his hand.

"I never would have guessed _you_ were a sorcerer."

"Why?" Was his first question and it caught her a little by surprise. "Are sorcerers meant to look a certain way, act a certain way, behave a certain way?"

"You are powerful Emrys and yet you've been the Prince's servant all this time when there was no need to be. Camelot could have been yours with the flick of a hand."

He didn't reply. Instead he took a seat on a nearby boulder and seemed to be looking at something in his hand, whatever it was, it had his attention and not her. She was having the hardest time remembering his normal name, the one everyone called him by and she knew Morgana had mentioned it to her a few times. Especially since he was the one responsible for her poisoning.

"Do you not wish for power Emrys?"

"Merlin."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, it's Merlin. So stop calling me Emrys." There was a slight tone of annoyance, like the name was the reason he was in this situation and not his gifts. She was beginning to wonder why he had even followed her here, he could have escaped, she knew that. It was why she had intended to use Arthur to keep him here. Now that he was gone, she was walking on thin ice with the young sorcerer. He could flee at any moment.

"You want to be called Merlin, fine. I just seem to remember that _Merlin _was the one who was left behind not moments ago by who he thought was his friend." Emrys curled his fingers around whatever was in his hand and clutched it tightly. "Did it sadden you that the Prince left you here? He didn't know you were Emrys, to him you are another sorcerer to be executed, who could have easily been killed by my men. Arthur turned his back on you. His own form of execution I like to think."

"Think whatever you want, Arthur was only doing what he was brought up to do."

"Yet you expected more from him didn't you?" Emrys couldn't hide the look crossing his face. "You've stood by his side, protected him so many times I bet you've lost count and somehow that doesn't make a difference. He has cried in your presence, laughed when no one else could cheer him up and comforted you in his own messed up way. You saw him as a friend. He now sees you as an enemy."

"How do you know all this? I would have known if you were nearby."

"I have my sources." Morgana mostly.

"He's just confused …"

"You just tell yourself that because I can tell you now, that Prince believes you dead and won't shed a tear over you. Just like his father. Camelot will never welcome our kind."

"I don't believe that. Arthur will bring magic back."

"How can you say that? He just turned his back on you when you're meant to be his closest friend. What do you think he'll do with strangers? Just accept it _Merlin_, he is not the man you hoped he was and he'd kill you on sight alone if he saw you again." Morgause knew she was getting to him. His fingers were going white from how hard he was squeezing his fist and it meant he was getting angry. Anger created power in her eyes. "You are _nothing _to him. You were a _servant_ and easily replaceable. The only reason he kept you for so long was because you could put up with-"

"Shut up!" Merlin's eyes went golden and Morgause was pushed back a few steps. The only reason she hadn't been flown across the room was because she'd managed to put up a minor counter spell in time. "You know nothing of my relationship with Arthur. Nothing."

"You're right. At the end of the day only you can think of reasons why he just walked away from you. During that time, I wish to discuss with you the possibility of joining me."

"Why would I ever join you?"

"Because, Emrys, Arthur will rid the day that he ever turned his back on you." With that said a small smile came to her face, knowing that with the right things said, the sorcerer in front of her would be under her command. He was weak, a simple servant who wasn't used to voicing his own thoughts and she could easily overpower him. It was just a matter of time and a little patience.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Welcome home Arthur!" Uther said loudly as Arthur and his men walked into the throne room. All their faces masked with a mix of sadness and confusion.

"Thank you Father."

"Your trip went well?"

"Yes Father."

"Good. You can tell me all about it over dinner. Go to Gauis and have that wound checked over," he watched as Arthur glanced down at his arm, a look of surprise as if he hadn't noticed his injury.

"I'll see you later Sire," Arthur bowed his head along with the knights and all left without another word. Brief wouldn't begin to describe that conversation, if you could even call it that.

Uther could feel something was up. His Son had never looked so upset after a hunt and hadn't boasted to Morgana about his catch. Instead he acted like the living dead.

He felt magic at work here and he would not stand for it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This is a nasty wound Sire, how ever did you manage to get it?" Gaius asked as Arthur winced when he applied a cleaning agent.

"I can't remember," he replied quietly.

"Do you know if Merlin caught up to you? He went in search of you a few days ago and I've seen no sign of him." No reply was given. Gauis wrapped a bandage around the Prince's arm and took a step back, wondering what had put Arthur in such a foul mood. "Sire-"

"I've been thinking, on my way back to Camelot, that someone had to of known about him. No one can keep a secret that big to themselves. Which meant whoever knew had their complete trust, seeing as that secret would get them both killed, they'd basically have to be family." The Prince looked up at him and Gauis felt his blood run cold. He knew. Arthur knew about Merlin. Somehow, during his travels, the secret had gotten out and Merlin hadn't returned home. Had Arthur turned him in to Uther already?

"My lord?"

"You knew didn't you, Gauis?"

"Knew what?"

"Don't treat me like a fool. Merlin is a sorcerer. I know it, you know it and by now most of Camelot will know it." This was coming from someone who hadn't been told the secret. He had found out by himself.

"Where is Merlin?" Gaius asked. Not confirming Arthur's statement.

"Does it matter? He's a sorcerer Gaius. He uses magic and could very well be plotting against the King."

"You seriously think Merlin, of all people, is possible of such a crime? Arthur, you know him. He's been at your side for years. Has he ever given off the impression that he meant you harm?"

"No but he might be-"

"No buts Arthur. Merlin would lay down his life for you and you know that."

"Well apparently I have someone better protecting me."

"What?"

"Morgause told me that someone called Emrys had been protecting me, he was who she was after, not me." Arthur took a step away from him as Gaius took a step forward, the thought that Merlin was with Morgause sending anger running through him.

"You need to tell me exactly what happened Sire. From the very beginning."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arthur was exhausted by the time he reached his chambers. "Merlin-" he started and then it dawned on him. Merlin would never be his servant again. He would never be in Camelot again. He was more than likely dead. The mere thought made Arthur's legs weak and he fell onto his bed to stop himself from falling to the ground.

He felt so many emotions right now that he could depict one from the other. The only thing he did know was that he didn't wish Merlin dead. At the end of the day, Merlin had been there for him when others weren't and nothing could change that.

Yet when he'd watched Merlin raise his hand, cast a spell like it was the easiest thing in the world and act like the men surrounding him were nothing. Arthur hadn't seen Merlin. He'd seen a stranger than had been fooling him for years. Had it all been an act? When Arthur had attempted to kill his father, Merlin had told him magic was evil, that he shouldn't believe a sorcerer. How did that work when Merlin was the very thing his Father killed, he should be wanting Uther dead, not stopping Arthur.

His servant had been one of the kindest people he knew. There was rarely not a smile on his face and everyone in the kingdom loved him, without him even doing anything. Why would such a person learn magic? Arthur should have questioned Gaius about it but after Arthur had told him what had happened the physician had demanded he leave. The same look had been on his face that had been on Merlin's before Arthur had walked away.

Arthur was mainly annoyed by the fact Merlin hadn't thought to tell him. There had been many opportunities when Arthur had been doing some jobs for his father and Merlin had been cleaning his room, not a word passed between them. Was it so hard to go 'By the way I'm a sorcerer.'

Lying back on the bed he stared at the ceiling, wondering what had happened to Merlin. No matter what he had done he hadn't deserved to be left there to face all those bandits. Even if he believed he could handle himself like Sir Leon had explained.

Nothing made sense to him right now. If he couldn't trust Merlin, who could he trust? He had believed Merlin could do him no harm, that he could trust Merlin with his life. Everything had changed. Nothing was what it once was.

It was all Merlin's fault.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Emrys, what is it you hold in your hand?"

"Does it matter?" Merlin asked as they walked down yet another tunnel. They'd spent hours in the main chamber, mostly Merlin had been told of their plan to take over Camelot and apparently he was the main ingredient for this to happen. Along with Morgana.

He had been right after all. She had been working for someone. No one could have such intentions towards the kingdom in under a year, no matter what had happened to them. Morgana was being used and no one could see that but him. Then again, he was letting the same thing happen to him.

Right now, in this very moment, Merlin would happily walk into Camelot and show everyone exactly who he was. He was sick of being called an idiot, of people thinking less of him because he was a servant when he could quite easily take the throne from Uther without it being much effort and Arthur laughing at him because he acted like a fool. Arthur had turned his back on him when he had needed acceptance and now Merlin felt that he needed revenge.

"It matters to you and so it matters to me young warlock. Does it hold some importance to you?"

"No."

"Then why keep it?"

"Because it reminds me that no matter who you trust, they'll always betray you." Merlin watched as Morgause gave a simple nod and took the lead in their walk, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Lifting his hand up in front of him, he stared at the small piece of scarf he had kept, his one and only link to Arthur. His eyes turned golden as he made it float in the air, expanding as he commanded it to show him the Prince, curiosity making him see if any guilt had occurred.

Yet as he watched, Arthur sat with Morgana and Uther at dinner. Talking about his supposed hunting trip and how Sir Leon had made him miss the doe by falling over a root, to which both his company laughed. There was no sadness on Arthur's face, no remorse at losing a friend, he was acting like nothing had happened.

It was true. Merlin had meant nothing to him. He had been merely a servant to use at his disposal.

"Morgause," he called and she turned to look at him. "I'm in."


	5. Plan Into Action

**Yes, another chapter for today =) might as well get as much writing done before work piles up.**

**This is a short chapter and is mostly a filler, have to have one of these chapters now and again XP Hopefully you can put up with it. I left you with a little cliffhanger so please forgive me!**

**Enjoy 3**

A few days had passed since his return home and Arthur was thinking a lot more clearly. He had been wrong to judge Merlin so harshly. His anger had controlled his reactions and now he regretted thinking of Merlin the way he did. Merlin had sacrificed himself that day to save Arthur and his men, with no expectations of being thanked, he had looked towards Arthur in hope of being understood for keeping such a secret. Arthur being who he was had returned to being the snob Merlin had first met and had walked away.

He wasn't the man anymore. Nor did he want to be.

As he sat at his table he watched his new servant clean his room. This one was scared and nervous around Arthur, not a word was said between them unless Arthur needed something doing. He missed the playful banter Merlin had given him during their time together. He'd never been afraid to voice his opinion and tell Arthur when he was in the wrong. Merlin had treated him like a normal person and that was a rare occurrence for him.

"Arthur?" Morgana's voice came from the door and he turned his attention away from the servant.

"Morgana, how lovely to see you."

"And you too, I haven't seen you around lately, is something wrong?" She gracefully picked up the jug of water and filled his cup up, her green eyes watching the water fall.

"No, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Oh really? You know, I often find talking about things helps more than trying to figure it all out yourself."

"I doubt you have much to think about," he teased as she took a seat near him.

"You'd be surprised what I have to think about," a small glint appeared in her eye but he simply ignored it.

"Having trouble sleeping when thinking about how to style your hair and what to wear the next day?"

"Something like that," she smiled and her fingers unconsciously fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist. "What's with the new servant? You and Merlin have a fight or something?"

"Something like that," he reused her words and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw a look of annoyance cross her face at his playfulness.

"He came and talked to me the other day. Saying that he thought you were in danger. I of course told him that there was no way Prince Arthur would come to any harm."

"Did he say anything else?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Merlin was quite cute actually. He claimed that anyone who meant you harm would be dealt with accordingly. As if he could pose any kind of threat. The mere thought of Merlin harming someone else is absurd isn't it?"

"Yes … you're right there." A brief pause occurred before he spoke his next words, "He's still an idiot."

"He may be an idiot but he's always been there for you, maybe you could forgive him just this once?"

"How did you know he needed forgiving?"

"A woman never reveals her secrets Arthur, you know that."

"Emrys, you have been hiding away in here for hours, do you not wish to take a walk outside to get some fresh air?" Morgause asked him as he sat at the end of his bed.

"I'm fine here thank you."

"Do you need to talk? Let something off your chest? You've barely said anything since we began our plans of attack. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I have not. You have told me what I must do and I will do it. Until that time comes, would you leave me in peace." It was not a question but an order. Merlin was sick of all the questions.

"Certainly Emrys, as you wish." His chamber was closed off by a boulder and Merlin was left alone.

The plan was simple. Arthur wouldn't know what hit him.

"Sister!" Morgana exclaimed and brought her into a hug.

"Tell me, how goes our plan?" Morgause asked.

"Perfectly. Arthur is beginning to forgive Merlin for his actions, I even saw a little guilt appear in his eyes today, in a matter of hours he'll be planning his journey to find the warlock."

"That is excellent, our plan is working."

"How is Merlin?"

"His hatred grows every day for the Prince. I haven't even had to cast an enchantment to make it happen. The more he sits there and thinks of Arthur's betrayal, the more he wants revenge. I believe this will truly be the undoing of Camelot."

"And then I will take the throne."

"Yes, sister, you will. With Uther and Arthur out of the way, there is nothing to stop you from taking what is yours."

"What if Merlin changes his mind? He could turn against us when he realises Arthur means him no harm."

"We won't let it come to that. Emrys will do what we need him to do and Arthur will not suspect him of anything, especially if he sees him as no threat. With Arthur distracted, nothing will stop us from getting the crown, not even Uther. An old man with a simple status is nothing but an image to be shattered."

"You will keep me informed?"

"Always. Stay safe."

"You too."

Merlin was stood on the cliff edge that evening, gazing out at the other side where his life had changed, where he had learnt not everything was what you wanted it to be. He had no friends who he could trust. Ealdor was off limits since he didn't want anyone knowing that's where his mother lived. Gaius was in a place he could no longer consider home and he was now working with the very people he had fought against.

How had life changed so quickly? One moment he'd been a servant for the Prince and now he was plotting against him.

He should have stayed in Ealdor. That much was obvious now. Yes, his mother had been worried about his secret being revealed but he would have found a way to not use his magic. Even if it killed him. Magic was a part of him and that would never change, without magic he was nothing. Just another servant to a royal prat. One that could easily be replaced.

"Merlin!" At the sound of his name he looked out at the trees to watch a horse approaching with a rider sat in its saddle. It wasn't until the last light of the sun hit the person that he realised it was the very person he'd been thinking about.

Arthur climbed off his horse and approached his side of the cliff edge, his hair wiped back from the journey and the outfit he wore didn't match. Some servant he must have now to dress him. They couldn't even put a simple outfit together.

"I thought you'd be dead by now," Arthur stated and gave Merlin the once over. Clearly looking for any forms of injury. "How did _you _manage to fight off those bandits?" Merlin said nothing. He simply stared at the man he could barely believe had come. "Have you lost your voice or something?"

"Come now Arthur, he's just a little shocked to see you, that's all." Merlin frowned as Gwaine appeared from behind a tree. He hadn't heard another horse approach. It was beginning to feel like a set up. Were there knights hiding as well? Preparing to strike him down to take him back to the King? "You look terrible mate."

He didn't know what he looked like. Merlin hadn't thought about it as he watched the minutes pass him by in his chambers. All he had thought about was the prat looking at him like nothing had happened.

"He looks like a lost puppy," Gwaine teased.

"Doesn't he always? Speak Merlin!" Both men laughed and Merlin felt his anger growing, the darkness of the night now surrounding them. After what Arthur had seen he should be treating Merlin with either fear or some little respect, he wasn't just anyone anymore. He could cause Arthur harm if he wanted too.

"Maybe the bandits cut out his tongue."

"He'd still find some way to complain," Arthur commented and put his hands on his hips. "Aren't you happy to see me Merlin? I've come to rescue you."

"I didn't need rescuing," Merlin replied bitterly.

"He speaks! Finally. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb. Of course you needed rescuing, you always do."

"I don't need anything from you Pendragon. I will _never _need anything from the likes of you."


	6. Burning Black Smoke

**Thank you so much for the reviews and people adding this story as a favourite =) I love hearing you all say how you love Merlin standing up for himself!**

**Enjoy! **

Morgause watched from the sidelines as the Prince approached her young warlock. Merlin had been told the wrong plan of course. She couldn't trust him to do what she wanted when he had served Arthur for so long. He may be a servant but he knew how to keep secrets and if he was working for Arthur, she wouldn't easily know about it.

Originally he'd been told he'd return to Camelot, tell the Prince that he wanted to talk and lead him from the confinements of the castle. It was simple enough and even Merlin couldn't mess it up. Morgana would then be able to do her part of the plan. It would be easy to slip past the guards, to catch the King off guard and with Arthur out of the castle, he would have little defence.

Instead Morgause had told Morgana to persuade Arthur to come looking for Merlin. With the Prince so far from home and an angry boy to talk too, there would be plenty of time to invade Camelot. Merlin would be off guard, not having the chance to think about what he'd say to Arthur and they'd talk through the night no doubt. By the time they went home, there would be no King Uther. Instead Morgana would be Queen and everyone would be in their rightful place.

With a small smile on her face, she slipped away from the scene and walked back towards the cave, intending to retrieve a few things before she left. For she would not be returning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"The likes on me? What is that meant to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"What's going on here? You said Merlin needed our help and yet he looks like he'd rather kill you instead." Gwaine pointed out and wiped his hair from his face with his smile slowly fading. "What haven't I been told?"

"Merlin, just get over here and we can talk about it on our way back to Camelot."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No."

"Merlin I'm still the Prince, you can't talk to me like that."

"I can do anything I want, I'm not your servant anymore."

"Okay, stop, both of you." Gwaine took a step in front of Arthur so he was mildly in between them so to speak. "Arthur, back off, clearly he's upset. Merlin, stop being an idiot and come over here. It's ridiculous having this conversation over a …" He looked down to see they were situated at the edge of a cliff, "Oh. You can't get over quite so easily."

"Yes he can," Arthur said in a firm tone.

"He can't fly Arthur."

"No, but I bet he could cast a spell to make himself do it." It seemed to click to Gwaine what was going on and he smirked, now amused.

"Are you seriously having this spat because Merlin's a sorcerer? Please, that much was obvious." It was now his turn to be in the spotlight. "I saw him use magic the first time we met, plates don't fly by themselves and Merlin seemed awfully interested in staring at them. Even saw a bit of golden flash across his eyes which was odd to say the least."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Merlin asked.

"Because Merlin, you're my friend, my only friend. I wasn't going to turn you into the King and you clearly didn't want people to know," he looked at Arthur now, "I can see why. Especially if they turn against you for who you are."

"Do you hear yourself Gwaine, you act like magic wasn't a choice, he-" Arthur started and Gwaine saw anger flash across his friends face on the other side of the cliff.

"_He _was _your _friend the last time I checked."

"Not anymore," came a strong voice from Merlin and both took a step back as he lifted his hand towards them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He was still being treated like an idiot. Gwaine at least understood why he hadn't told Arthur, he hadn't even told Uther about him when it could have stopped him being banished from Camelot. Arthur was just here to ease his guilt. That much was obvious.

So Merlin lifted his hand with the intent to cause some serious damage. Arthur had used him for training for so many years, he had often returned home to have Gauis treat wounds that had been there for weeks whilst healing and not once had Merlin used magic to defend himself. Now it was his turn to see if Arthur could defend himself against Magic. See if he liked being picked on.

"Woah! Merlin, stop it!" Gwaine said and stood right in his way of getting Arthur. "You would never hurt Arthur. I know that's not you. Calm down."

"Yeah, calm down Merlin. You're acting like a girl who got dumped," Arthur muttered but it was loud enough for Merlin to hear.

"That's it!" He yelled and Merlin didn't need to speak the spell to get his magic to do what he wanted. Apparently when your angry enough instinct kicked in. A bright light shot from him and straight towards where Gwaine stood, at the last second it dodged the innocent and hit Arthur squarely in the chest. He was thrown off his feet and landed on the ground with a bang, the skin now burnt where he'd been hit.

"Arthur!" Gwaine turned towards the Prince and crouched down, studying the damage. "You okay?"

"What do you think? That idiot just-"

Black smoke suddenly surrounded them and Merlin created a bridge across the cliff using vines that decorated the rocks. Walking slowly over to stand near them, he looked down at Arthur who lay perfectly still, trying to see around him. Gwaine simply sat on the ground with no interest in what was going on. Apparently he was letting Merlin and Arthur sort it out themselves. Before he got himself hurt in the crossfire.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked and sucked in his break as Merlin emerged beside him, now crouched so they were closer.

"The question is what are you doing? You left me here to die. You saw me use magic and turned your back on me, not even you would know whether I could take on that many bandits. They could have run me through with a sword and we wouldn't be having this conversation. So Arthur, what are you doing coming back? Come to find my dead corpse? Sorry to disappoint if that's the case."

"How did you survive? Did you kill them all?"

"You're not answering the question."

"Neither are you."

"You never could apologise, could you?" Merlin sighed and dropped his hand to Arthur's chest. The man winced and went to push Merlin off until a white light emitted from his hand. This seemed to fascinate him and he remained silent, watching Merlin mutter words under his breath as he cast a spell.

"He's probably killing you," Gwaine muttered from beside Arthur.

"Probably," Arthur replied and met Merlin's gaze. "Then again, I might as well have done the same to him."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arthur could see how much his actions had hurt Merlin now. When he had been stood so far away, he appeared angry and almost powerful looking. He no longer wore his usual clothes, instead his clothes were black and it made his eyes stand out even more in the moonlight.

Up close however, in those eyes that had held so much happiness in the past, only held sadness now. The anger was fading the more he cast his spell and he only remembered once seeing this expression. It was around the time he had thrown water on him. Why that had upset him so much Arthur still didn't understand until this day.

"There, no harm done." Merlin told him and Arthur looked at his chest to see he was completely healed. "You may be a prat but Gwaine's right, I'm not someone who hurts others." He got to his feet and wiped his bloody hand on his trousers. "Go home Arthur."

Merlin turned to leave and Arthur knew if he let him go now, he'd never see his friend again. He was stood a second later and had Merlin's arm grasped tightly with his fingers. "Wait," he stated and the black smoke vanished in the blink of an eye. Leaving the three men open in the clear night air. "Don't go."

"You have nothing to fear Arthur, I won't attack Camelot which you no doubt think I will, your precious crown is safe."

"I could never believe you'd attack Camelot."

"Of course you do, I'm a sorcerer, it's what we do."

"Not you. I always knew there was something about you Merlin, every time we left Camelot it was always you and me who returned. You with barely a scratch. I never understood before but now I do. You came with me to protect me, not hurt me. You've always looked out for me and have never taken the credit."

"And how do you repay me? By leaving me here to die!" Merlin ripped his arm away and took a step towards the bridge.

"Just apologise Arthur, it's the only way he's going to come back and you need him. Even I can see that."

"Fine, look Merlin I'm-" He was silenced when Merlin put up his hand and stared intently up at the sky. His blue eyes darting as if he searched for something. "You can't be so mad that you'd ignore an apology-"

"Be quiet you prat!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Something wasn't right. It was too quiet around where they stood and the sky looked down at them as if watching the scene play out. Merlin held up his hand, "**Onwréon**." The spell caused the sky to blur and he saw two shapes appear, they looked almost like eyes. Ones he recognised. "Morgause," he whispered and the eyes vanished the next second. "You lied," he muttered.

Morgause had played him. She had been watching from the start, making sure Merlin kept the Prince here whilst she carried out another plan he didn't know about but she always had one goal at the end of all her plans. To take Camelot by force and have Morgana take the crown.

And it was his fault.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"We have to get back to the Kingdom, it's in trouble." He looked over to see their horses were no longer there, no doubt Morgause had taken them in hope to slow them down and she was right. Merlin could get back quickly but the other two couldn't.

"Where the hell is my horse?" Arthur exclaimed and walked off in search of it.

"It's a days walk from here and that's in daylight, we can't possible walk through those woods at night." Gwaine stated.

"Why not?" Arthur yelled.

"Do you have any means of seeing in the dark that I don't know about? We can't see what's around us, it's dangerous and there are probably bandits waiting for us."

"Merlin, can't you just flick your hand and teleport us back?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Useless, as per usual."

Merlin frowned, "I however can do this. **Bescínan.**" A small ball of light appeared before them and floated towards the woods, Merlin slowly following behind it. As he passed the Prince he smiled, "You may have no way of seeing in the dark but I do. Idiots can come in useful like that."


	7. Time To Talk

**Yes, yet another chapter in the same day. It's becoming a bad habit of mine.**

**Enjoy! **

"You want to tell me what happened after he left?" Gwaine asked as he caught up to Merlin, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nothing important. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be in a tavern getting beaten to death."

"I was, until Arthur turned up." He glanced back at the Prince who was following silently, his gaze fixed on the floating ball of light and his hand resting on his sword. Never a relaxing moment with that one. "Why'd you make this light thing? We could have used this night to rest."

"I'm not tired."

"You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't."

"Everyone needs sleep Merlin."

"I'll rest so-" Gwaine grasped his arm and pulled him to a stop, turning to face Arthur in the process.

"We should stop for a while. Take it in turns to take watch. I volunteer myself to go first." He even went so far to drag Merlin onto the ground so they were both sat. Merlin clearly needed sleep and he wasn't going to do it unless forced.

"Typical," Arthur muttered and took a seat on the ground. He leant back against a tree and still kept his gaze on the ball.

"It won't hurt you Arthur, stop staring at it." Merlin said from where he sat.

"Merlin, sleep. You can bicker later," Gwaine shoved him by his shoulder and happened to catch a look from Arthur. Like any touch with Merlin was a great offense to him. Testing the theory Gwaine shrugged off his jacket and gently draped it across the boy, causing the Prince to scowl. "Something wrong Arthur?"

"No."

Yet the scowl remained even when the Prince drifted off to sleep where he sat a few minutes later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arthur opened his eyes at some point during the night, the morning still yet to come. Glancing around he saw Gwaine lying by a small fire someone had made, Merlin on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a sense of worry wash over him, he got to his feet and tried to spot him in the surrounding area. When it didn't become obvious, Arthur took off in a general direction of Camelot and stumbled every so often when his foot caught on a root. Where was that damn ball of light when you needed it?

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin's voice came from nearby and Arthur swung around to see him leaning against a tree a few meters away.

"Looking for you, aren't you meant to be sleeping?"

"Gwaine got tired so I took over. It's what friends do you see."

"Oh come on Merlin, stop holding a grudge, I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't," he spat back.

"Yes I did. Back at the cliff I said the words you just _had _to hear to be convinced that I meant what I was saying," now it was his turn to look annoyed. "You're the one who betrayed me. You're a sorcerer, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions, you always do that, even when …" Arthur drifted off as the memories of their time together surfaced. Everyone was right, Merlin had been nothing but a good friend to him and in the end Arthur had shattered whatever friendship they had had with one move.

"Come with me," Merlin said and started to walk off through the trees. "I've left a guard around Gwaine. He'll be safe whilst we're gone." Not like Arthur had thought about that. He was more concerned for his own safety. Merlin wouldn't hurt him, at least he hoped not, that didn't mean what he said wouldn't hurt. "Don't make me fore you to come."

"Could you?"

"As easily as you wield a sword, now come on."

Arthur glanced back in the direction of camp and then sighed, his feet carrying him forward. If he wanted Merlin to forgive him he had to do what he wanted.

"You took your time," Merlin commented as Arthur emerged and a small gasp left his lips. Out in front of him was a huge lake, one that sparkled in the moonlight and spread out as far as the eye could see. It was something he had always seen from the top of the castle, now he was this close, he could barely believe it.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Because I want to tell you why I never told you who I really am, if you're prepared to listen without judging me. For once."

"Well I can't-" Merlin glared at him and Arthur stopped saying what he was going too. "Okay."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Merlin turned towards the lake and crossed his arms. He hadn't planned to tell Arthur, he would return back to Camelot and help Arthur with whatever was going on. Then he'd leave. It was what would happen anyway, he couldn't stay there anymore, unless he wanted to be killed.

"There used to be a lake near where I lived. I used to go out on a clear night like tonight and stare out across the water, wondering whether I would ever truly be accepted by anyone. Only my mother knew about my gift and it terrified her every time I showed a sign of using it. When I was little I didn't understand, I just thought she wanted me behave, when I grew up I understood. She wished I was normal. Like everyone else. I was too different and the more I used magic, the more she got scared I would be found out.

Going to the lake that was nearby, I at least knew I wouldn't be judged by whatever was there, I could be myself. At the time, I didn't know spells, it was all instinct. The most I could do was move things and that worried my mother. She didn't understand magic. Never knew how I knew how to do the things I did without learning a single thing. Somedays I sensed she even feared who I was.

Do you know what it's like Arthur, to have your own parent fear you?" He looked over at the Prince who remained quiet like Merlin had requested.

"Eventually she sent me to Camelot. She told me it was because she wanted me safe, that Gaius would protect me better, but I knew the truth. My own mother couldn't look at me without being scared. She didn't understand her own Son-"

"Stop there," Arthur stated and moved to stand beside Merlin. "I know I said I'd stay quiet but you're wrong. Your mother didn't fear you. She loved you like any mother would. When we went back to your home village, I saw the love in her eyes, was jealous of the fact she looked at you with such affection. My father has never looked at me like that. Even after I do everything he says."

"Your father loves you Arthur. Everyone knows that."

"He loves me because he _has _to love me. Your mother loves you because she _does _love you."

Silence followed and both stared out at the water.

"Don't you wonder why I stayed with you when I could do anything I wanted?"

"It may have crossed my mind."

"I stayed because it's my destiny to protect you," he stated and looked over at the man who he thought was his friend. "But it was also because I wanted too. You may have been my master and I your servant, but we treated each other as equals. Most of the time. You looked to me for guidance and protected me even when I didn't need it. That day when you told that man who had captured Freya that you trusted me … it meant more to me than you'll even know."

"Who's Freya?"

"She's one of the many things you never knew about," Merlin smirked. "You may be the Prince but you weren't that observant."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What happened to you Merlin? Did those bandits take you? Did you escape? Or did you kill them all?" Arthur asked and faced him. "Have you killed people Merlin?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that the Merlin I know wouldn't harm a fly but a lot has changed recently."

"I'm still the same person."

"How can I know that? It feels like yesterday we were back at Camelot and you were grinning like an idiot when we held a banquet, now … I don't know what to expect from you. I trust you with my life Merlin, but can I trust you with my home? Can I know that it'll be safe if we go back together?"

"Why would I try to destroy Camelot?"

"My Father has people murdered for the possibility that they have magic. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"You know what makes me angry Arthur," Merlin now turned to face him. "When my closest friend leaves me to die. I left my home so my mother could be safe, I put my life on the line to keep you safe and in the one moment you could have kept me safe, you didn't. I have magic, so what? That doesn't mean you walk away when I'm being surrounded. I could have died thinking you'd never come back."

"You didn't need protecting Merlin, you can keep yourself safe. Besides how was I meant to 'save' you? You destroyed the bridge."

"It's the idea of you wanting to save me would have been enough. You could have yelled at me to run away, told the bandits to back off, anything! You're such an idiot! Just because I can protect myself doesn't mean I should have too and you know what, you can protect yourself from now on. I'm sick of doing it." Merlin started to storm off.

"Emrys," Arthur said and Merlin came to a stop. The name hanging in the air as both stood in silence.


	8. Going Backwards

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading, if you have any suggestions let me know since I like to get others opinion**

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Arthur watched as Merlin didn't make a move or sound. He was waiting to hear what Arthur would say and it almost looked like he feared Arthur's reaction.

"You're Emrys aren't you?" He asked.

"Would it make a difference if I was?" Merlin asked and looked back at him over his shoulder, "Whether I'm Merlin or Emrys, would that change how you felt about me?"

"Felt about you? You're my servant Merli-" he fell silent as Merlin turned his head away but not before Arthur noticed the hurt on his face. "You're my friend Merlin. No matter what you're called."

"And the magic thing, does that bother you?"

"Honestly Merlin, it wasn't the fact you were a sorcerer, it was that you didn't tell me. Except I understand why you never did it. So all I can say is that from now on I hope we can be honest with each other and that when I say I'm truly sorry for leaving you, you'll believe me."

There was one awkward moment when Arthur thought Merlin wouldn't accept his apology, but the person who faced him was the old Merlin who had been so innocent Arthur believed he wouldn't hurt a fly. A smile lit up his face and his eyes shone with the happiness that had come from Arthur's acceptance.

"Thank you Arthur."

"Now that that's out the way, tell me, what really happened whilst you've been gone? You can't honestly tell me you just stayed at that cliff all this time."

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

"It can't be that bad Merlin. Not even you could do anything that bad in a few days."

"No, but an army lead by Morgause could."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Merlin ducked behind Gwaine as yet another log was thrown in his direction, Arthur was fuming and it was Merlin's fault. After he had explained what had been the plan, Arthur at first had been silent and thought about what he'd been told. Merlin had quickly returned to camp to find Gwaine on his feet and looking for them. A moment later this situation had occurred.

"Calm down Arthur, what's happened now?" Gwaine asked as Merlin hid behind him.

"What's happened? That idiot helped Morgause! My father is likely dead and apparently Morgana could be the Queen, all because he was angry at me!" Another log thrown. "Might as well of come to the castle yourself and taken it by force instead of keeping me out here, I'd probably hate you less."

"You don't hate me Arthur," Merlin said in a soft voice.

"Of course I do. You did the very thing I feared. You're just another sorcerer who wants Camelot for themselves. Well guess what, you're not getting it! You'll have to get through me first."

"I thought you said we were friends, no matter who I was?"

"I didn't think you'd do this, you selfish, annoying, talkative idiot!"

"Here I was thinking that's what you were," Merlin teased to lighten the mood and Arthur threw whatever was left to throw. At the moment that was his shoe. "Just calm down. I didn't help did I? I'm here, going back with you to stop them."

"This could be part of the plan."

"I told you, this wasn't even the plan she told me."

"I don't believe you," Arthur now unsheathed his sword and held it tightly.

"Don't be a fool Arthur," Gwaine muttered.

"You stay out of this."

"Not when it means Merlin doing something he'll regret," he stated.

"What makes you think he'll be doing anything? He won't get the chance."

"Whether you like it or not Sire, Merlin is a sorcerer and could easily take you down, you remember what he did earlier? Except this time he wouldn't heal you."

"He can't be that powerful."

"Hey! I'm the one who's been saving your royal backside all these years."

"Can't have done much since I barely noticed anything happening."

Merlin took a step forward to charge at the Prince but Gwaine stepped in his way, stopping him from moving any closer. "I think you two need to calm down and just give each other some space. Clearly talking hasn't helped."

"No, it did. It's made everything clear. He's a liar and will end up just like his father!" Merlin said with a tone of hatred.

"I am not a liar! You're the liar. Don't turn this around on me. You're the one planning to take down my home not the other away around. You don't see me charging to Ealdor to destroy."

"You know what Arthur, do that you want. Think what you want too. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have lasted a single day when I arrived-"

"Notice how it was when you arrived that bad things started to happen? Maybe you caused it!"

"Stop back tracking Arthur. You were fine with Merlin earlier, accep-" Gwaine started.

"This is none of your business. I don't even know why I brought you with me."

"Because you knew you'd mess this up. Merlin needed our help and now you need his to stop Morgause, so until that's done, maybe you two could act like civilized people and not like children. You keep going around in circles and at this rate you'll kill each other."

"You know what, I don't need to put up with this. I can go back by myself since I'm the only one here who is allowed in Camelot. A sorcerer would be killed on the spot and you're banished, great lot of help you two would be."

"Arthur-" Merlin started.

"I take it back. I'm not sorry. You say you were in Camelot to protect me and now you've changed your mind, instead you seek to destroy it? You've become the very thing my Father fights against."

"I'm not like that, you know-"

"Just stop making excuses! It's over." Arthur gathered his things and started walking towards Camelot, "We're done."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well that went well," Gwaine commented as they watched the Prince walk off through the trees. "He doesn't know what he's talking about Merlin," he said as he saw the young mans face, "You would never hurt him."

"No, he's right. I planned against the Kingdom and nothing I say can change that."

"How about you go after him? Show him that you're on his side." Silence followed and then Gwaine jumped as Merlin darted near the fire to grab his bag. "Where are you going?"

"To Camelot."

"Great! If we hurry we can catch up to Arthur."

"I think it would be better if we got there first. He'll charge in there waving his sword without a plan like he always does. We need to see what's going on."

"How do you suppose we get there first? He's a fit lad and can easily outrun us, especially you."

"How would you like to fly on a dragon?"


	9. Trusting Strength With Courage

**Thanks once again for the reviews =) Hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So, let me get this straight. Your father was the last dragon lord to anyones knowledge to still be alive, when you went in search of him he ended up dead and so that power was passed on to you?"

"Exactly," Merlin said as they stood in the clearing. A few minutes ago he had bellowed out for what he'd been told was an order to come here, Gwaine was still rather sceptic about whether he was telling the truth, at the end of the day a dragon could do what he wanted. It didn't _have _to listen to anyone. Especially Merlin. "As if protecting Arthur wasn't enough, destiny decided to make life a little harder."

"And everyone believes this dragon is dead?"

"Yes."

"What happens when they see it fly over the castle?"

"I think Morgause attacking them will be a little more important."

Gwaine went to question him further when he heard a loud sound above them, he had a mere second to gasp at the sight of a dragon before wind blew up around them. Covering his eyes as the dirt and leaves blew against him, he saw through the slit in his fingers that Merlin noticed none of it. He simply stared up at the beast. How he wasn't terrified was beyond him.

"Thank you for coming," Merlin said to the dragon as if they were long lost friends. "I need your help."

"Don't you always young Warlock?" It almost sounded like it was teasing Merlin. Gwaine dropped his hand to his side and that was when he was finally noticed, the simple action of the dragon looking at him caused him to take a step back. He wasn't an idiot. Merlin might be a dragon lord but he wasn't. "You have strength with you I see."

"Strength?" Gwaine asked.

"Magic. Strength. Courage. Three elements that when together rarely are defeated." Merlin glanced over at Gwaine and smiled softly, as if he knew exactly what the dragon was talking about.

"I need you to take us to Camelot. Morgause is trying to take the crown and Arthur will not be himself if he finds his father injured or worse. The only way we can get there quicker is if you take us."

"You believe I will just take you?"

"I'm asking you nicely may I remind you," his tone was firm now. Gwaine waited to see if the dragon would attack, it looked angry enough, the fact he could tell what a dragon felt was slightly weird.

"As you wish."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_I'm Merlin. I'm powerful. I can do anything. I'm also a great big liar who plans to destroy your home._

Arthur kicked a stone as he walked through the woods. Who needed that guy anyway? He could fight against Morgause. He would be King someday and his people looked to him for guidance as well as protection, if he couldn't even do that as a Prince, then he was not worthy of his title.

He didn't need anyone. Especially not a sorcerer who had such a goofy smile.

Reaching the edge of the forest he saw the castle in the distance, there was smoke coming from the top. Big thick black smoke.

"Father!" Arthur took off into a run, heading straight for home, hoping he wasn't too late.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"This. Is. Amazing!" Merlin heard Gwaine yell behind him as they flew on the dragon up in the sky causing Merlin to smile. "I could get used to this."

"It certainly beats walking," Merlin commented.

Watching the land below, he noticed a small figure running across a field and sighed at the thought that it was probably Arthur. He missed the days when he talked to Arthur, might not have been about anything important but it had been fun none the less, especially since Arthur hadn't always treated him like a servant. Merlin had hoped one day they could be exactly the same, except Arthur knew about him and didn't treat him any differently.

"Are you okay Merlin? You've suddenly gone quiet."

"I am fine."

"Worry not, young warlock, sometimes the greatest allies need a chance to prove their loyalty." Merlin heard the dragon say and he nodded, knowing he was right. Except Merlin had been nothing but loyal to Arthur. Apart from the fact he had plotted against the King, but there was a small inkling in the back of his mind that he would have pulled out, he could never truly hurt Arthur. No matter what was done or said.

"How long until we get there?" Gwaine asked.

"We're touching down any moment now."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gwen hugged her knees to her chest as she remained hidden in the cupboard. She'd heard the screams, seen the blood being shed and snow she was hiding for her life. She didn't know who had survived or what was going on, all she did know was that the Kingdom was under attack and Arthur wasn't here to protect everyone. Including her.

She'd sought him out the previous day, hoping to find out where Merlin had been the past few days, except she found his chambers empty. Not a soul in sight. Apparently one of the knights had seen him right out of Camelot in a hurry previous that day. Not telling anyone where he was going. When she went to ask Gauis he said he didn't know and fell silent.

Something was going on and no one would tell her what.

Hearing someone enter the room she held her breath, staring into the darkness of the cupboard and praying she wasn't discovered. Apparently luck wasn't on her side today. A moment later the doors came open and she stared up at the eyes of Morgana who looked just as shocked to see her as Gwen did her.

"Gwen! I've been searching for you everywhere!"

_As if._

She'd seen the way Morgana smiled when she'd been dragged off to the cells. To this day she hadn't known why Morgana had betrayed her like that, Gwen had never done anything against her and it had almost got her killed. "My lady," a fake smile covered her face as she stepped out of the cupboard. "I feared they'd killed you."

A smile came to Morgana's face and she stood up tall, "I'm not that easy to defeat. Besides, if you don't resist, you can become a part of the new Kingdom."

"What was wrong with the old one?"

"You honestly thought Uther ruling was good?"

"It had its flaws but at least I felt safe."

"I promise that you'll be safe Gwen," she glanced at the door and then back at Gwen.

"You know I have always been loyal to you." Morgana wanted to play games, two could do that, especially when Morgana thought herself so great that no one would try anything against her. If Arthur wasn't here to fight against her then Gwen would do it herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Merlin slipped off the dragon along with Gwaine, both nervous about what could happen but neither showing it. He didn't know what to expect. There was no doubt in his mind that the Kingdom knew about him, too many knights had seen him and they would be required to tell the King. Arthur may have kept his secret but that didn't mean the others had.

"Gwaine, you should stay here and wait for Arthur. He'll want to charge in and that could ruin everything."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have a meeting with the new Queen."

"I can't let you go in there by yourself, she'll have you killed, no question."

"Believe it or not, I can take care of myself. I can't take care of Arthur though. Especially if I'm facing Morgana and Morgause. So you need to do that for me. Can I trust you to do that?"

"You can always trust me."

"I know that. Even after everything you still treat me like a friend, for that I'm eternally grateful."

"Why are you making this sound like a goodbye? Come on Merlin, think of how they'll treat you when you help Uther get back his crown!"

A small smile came to Merlin's lips as he saw a figure emerge a couple of hundred feet away, he knew who it was and knew he had to go. "Just protect him and try not to kill each other at the same time. He's the future King after all."

"And who are you in all this? Just someone who helps in the background? How is that fair?"

"Life isn't fair Gwaine. You know that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arthur reached the bridge that would take him into the heart of Camelot, he didn't know what to expect and he didn't care. He had a sword to fight with and that's all he needed.

However he had barely taken a step inside before a pair of hands grabbed him, forcing him inside a small home and he was thrown to the ground a second later. Rolling over he got to his feet and faced his enemy, only to find it was Gwaine with a sword aimed at him.

"How the hell did you get here?" Arthur asked.

"Does it matter?"

"It does if you brought Merlin with you."

"He's not trying to destroy Camelot Arthur," Gwaine stated and lowered his weapon.

"How can you know that? His smile has fooled me for years, who's to say he isn't doing the same thing right now?"

"Because no matter what happens Merlin is my friend. I trust him with my life and he has trusted me with yours, after everything he's done for you, it shows just how much is at risk. He isn't going to wait for you to attack and then protect you, he's going straight into the heart of the battle by himself. Honestly Arthur, I don't think he believes he's coming back alive."


	10. Insurance

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading =) Enjoy!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Merlin looked up at the size of the doors he stood in front of. Through these doors the throne room lay, no doubt Morgana sat at the throne with Morgause at her side, whether the King would be there or not he didn't know. It didn't matter. There had been a reason Morgause had sought him out. It wasn't because he could keep the Prince away and it definitely wasn't because they liked him. He was simply being used because at the end of the day, whatever side Merlin was on, was the side that would end up victorious. He wasn't called Emrys for nothing.

With a soft touch to the door they flung open with a small command and his eyes flashed golden in the moment he was in view, all the new knights turned to face him with their swords drawn, the protection of their priority. Morgana sat on the throne, a large crown sitting on her head, Morgause stood proudly by her side. Uther was being held by two knights, the King was being forced onto his knees and he didn't even acknowledge someone else had entered the room.

"It seems you changed the plan without telling me about it Morgause," he stated as he began to walk down the isle in the middle of the guards. None made any move to harm him without an order from Morgana and Merlin didn't feel threatened by them. If they wanted to see how powerful he was they could go right ahead. He'd take them out with one word.

"And it seems you've changed sides Emrys. You brought the Prince back to Camelot, unwise move, he was safer in the woods with you."

"I brought the Prince back because this is his home and he is the future King of Camelot. I see now that my actions were driven by anger and that magic should never be used to harm those weaker than us, especially when I've spent so long protecting them with the thing they despise." These words roused Uther and he turned to look at Merlin, the moment he did a look of shock covered his face.

"_You _are a _sorcerer_?" Uther questioned.

"Why is it that everyone finds it so hard to believe? Yes, I'm a sorcerer."

"Where is my Son? What have you done with him?" Uther bellowed and Merlin raised an eyebrow, even when the King was on his knees he thought himself powerful.

"He is safe. Protected. As he always will be whilst I'm alive." Merlin's gaze moved to the Queen and he saw she was smiling. "Something amusing you Morgana?"

"You're so predictable Merlin. My sister may not have realised it but I knew you would turn on us." She nodded her head to a knight nearby and Merlin watched as they dragged someone from behind a column, a dark bag over their head to hide their identify. "It's why I have insurance."

"Why do you think they will stop me from stopping you?" He asked.

Morgana got to her feet and walked over to the hostage. She stood taller now, grace in her steps and a look on her face that clearly showed she thought she owned the place. How wrong she was. "This will be why you don't do anything Merlin. This is why you won't protect the Prince and the King." She ripped the hood off the hostage and Merlin couldn't stop himself from showing a look of shock at the person kneeling near him.

"How…" he began.

"Don't forget Merlin, I _was _your friend at one point and you took me to the one person who you would protect above all else." Morgana ran a hand through their hair and then clutched it tightly, causing a noise to part from their lips. "Say hello to your Son Hunith. He has been a _very_ bad boy."

Merlin met the eyes of his mother. She had bruises covering her face and marks over her arms, like she had put up a fight when being taken. He knew she would have. It was the kind of person she was. "Release her," Merlin commanded and took a step towards them.

Morgana brought out a knife and held it to his mother's neck, knowing she would be faster than any spell if he chose to attack. "You are under my command Merlin and unless you want to find her dead, you will do as I say. Do I make myself clear?"

"You dare to threaten me Morgana?"

"Yes, Merlin, I do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gwaine looked over at Arthur who sat at the table in the far corner of the home they were staying in. There had been no word from Merlin for an entire day and there was no sign of change. Which could only mean something had gone terribly wrong.

"What should we do?" Gwaine asked.

"We should march right in there and rescue my father, that's what we should do! It's what I've wanted from the start."

"Merlin said-"

"Well Merlin isn't here is he. He probably got himself caught and now is rotting in the cells with everyone else."

"You think Merlin could be kept somewhere he didn't want to be? No. There has to be something more to this. If Merlin had run into trouble he would have come back and thought of a new plan, he wouldn't just surrender, not unless …" Gwaine trailed off as he let his thoughts carry the conversation on.

"Not unless what?"

"She must have someone."

"What do you mean?

"Think about it Arthur. Merlin would lay his life down to protect you. Who's to say he wouldn't do the same for someone else? Who else does he care about enough to do such a thing?"

"Maybe Gwen, but we don't even know if she's alive."

"Who else?"

"Gaius! They might have Gaius. He would do anything to protect him."

"Exactly. So what better way to stop a powerful sorcerer than threaten someone he cares about?"

"Can't he just … flick his hand and get them back?"

"I don't know but I do know one thing. Merlin can't help us now and we need to get in there, see what the situation is, find your knights. I'm hoping at least some of them are loyal to a prat like you."

"Hey! I'm still the P-"

"Prince or not, you're still a prat. This is your fault."

"My fault?" Arthur exclaimed and got to his feet in anger.

"If you had just accepted Merlin for who he was and not run home to Daddy like a good little boy, Morgause wouldn't have been able to take over the castle with Morgana."

"I went back didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?"

"That's not up to me. Just know, if Merlin dies, I'm out. I'm here to help him and for no other reason."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You shouldn't have done that," Hunith whispered to him as they sat in the cell.

"Done what?" Merlin asked.

"Let them bring you here. Your duty is to the Prince, not me."

"You think I'd let them harm you because it's my destiny to protect some royal ass Prince? No. Besides, it's better they brought me down here. I can get us out this way."

"What?"

"Incase it's slipped your mind, I have magic. This cell, these bars, are nothing."

"Then why are we still here?"

"Because I need to think. Morgana will have the knights kept nearby in a cell, if I can get to them, they'll be able to protect you whilst I search for Gwen and Gaius."

"You can't save everyone Merlin."

"I can try."

"You're not immortal, you may have magic but they can still kill you. One wrong move, one wrong save and they'll kill you where you stand."

"Mother, I've been doing that since I arrived here, nothing has changed."

"You've never had to face an entire army before. At least before you had Arthur and his knights fighting at the same time, now it's just you. You can't do it alone."

"Sometimes the hardest tasks must be done alone and if I die protecting those I love, then that's enough. Besides, I won't go down so easily."

"So when do we escape?" Hunith asked, knowing her stubborn Son wouldn't stop with his plan.

"Tonight."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arthur crept down some stairs as they made their way through the castle. It had been oddly easy to get into the grounds and they had yet to meet a single guard or servant. The castle appeared deserted and it could only mean they were all gathered in one place.

"We should check the cells, Merlin could be down there."

"And my Father. He's who we need to rescue."

"He isn't going to be the one to stop all this from carrying on."

"You think Merlin could?"

"Not could. Will."

Rolling his eyes at the man's loyalty to Merlin, he kept going until they eventually reached the dungeons. He never thought he'd be the one springing someone from one of these places. Not from his own Kingdom at least. So as he approached the first room with a cell, he saw there were two figures sat there, one he instantly recognised as Merlin. He knew it. Merlin had got himself captured.

"Why do you keep finding yourself caught by these people Merlin, people might start to think you like being a hostage." Arthur said quietly as he approached the bars. For some reason there wasn't a guard in sight.

"Or maybe I like the idea of you not being able to get anywhere near me," Merlin pointed out.

"Very funny." He turned his attention to the other occupant of the cell and was shocked to see Hunith. No wonder Merlin hadn't put up a fight. "Were you going to escape?"

"Actually yes, tonight. You came earlier than I expected."

"You knew I'd come?" Arthur asked.

"No. I knew Gwaine would though," he shared a smile with Gwaine who was stood behind Arthur and he could feel his stomach turn at the thought those two were now closer because of all this.

"Well lets get you out then. I still need to find my father."

Arthur didn't even have a chance to look for some keys before the cage door flew open, a quick glance at Merlin showed him the golden eyes vanishing. So he could have escaped if he wanted too.

"Mother, go with Gwaine and Arthur. They'll get you to safety." Merlin said and ran from the cell, heading for the main staircase. However Arthur was quick and grabbed the young boy by the arm, pulling him to a stop. "Let go of me Arthur."

"What are you going to do? Charge in there and kill them all?"

"If I have too."

"You're not a killer Merlin."

"I'm not a servant either. You can't order me what to do."

"I don't remember firing you."

"Then I quit. Now let me go. Go find Gwen and Gauis, leave the witches to me."

"You can't face them alone."

"I don't have a choice. Do you see any other sorcerer around who is willing to protect the King who has killed their kind? No." Merlin shoved his grip off and went up the stairs two at a time.

"Wait," Arthur said and Merlin glanced over his shoulder at him. "I'm coming with you."


	11. Weakness & Friendship

**Thank you for all the reviews, people adding this story as a favourite and putting it on story alert =) I love waking up to find my email inbox filled with notices telling me! **

**Please keep reading and enjoy!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You really need to make up your mind whether you like me or not," Merlin commented as they hurried through one of the many corridors.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Arthur. One moment you say that me being a sorcerer is fine, the next you run off saying you don't need me and now you're helping me. Doesn't add up and to be honest, rather confusing. I don't know whether to be myself around you or just pretend none of this happened."

"Wasn't it easier before?"

"In some ways it was. However I could never be myself around you. Not fully anyway. At least now I don't have to watch everything I say incase I slip up."

There was a few minutes of silence as they kept going, each keeping to their own thoughts and both wondering what could be done about this situation.

"Do you think we could ever get past this? I don't want us not talking. You're the closest thing I've ever had as a friend and I don't want to lose that."

"Then maybe you shouldn't judge people because they have magic."

"You did plan to take over Camelot."

"No, I planned to get revenge on _you_." Merlin turned then to face Arthur who was step below him as they took the stairs to reach the throne room. "_You _were the one who I trusted. _You_ were the one who I expected to understand why I had to keep my secret. _You _were the one who never listens to anyone unless they have the same opinion as you. I wanted my revenge on you for being such an idiotic royal prat so much that I was willing to side with Morgause. I don't care what happens to Camelot, not whilst Uther is King, my allegiance lies with you. If you were King I wouldn't have dreamt of attacking Camelot."

"Your logic makes absolutely no sense."

"Well that's what anger does, makes you think crazy things."

"Well well … what do we have here?" Morgause's voice came from the top of the stairs and Merlin turned to put himself between her and the Prince. "I would have thought you'd run for the nearest cave when you escaped, not come running straight into my hands."

"We have some unfinished business Morgause."

"Why is that?"

"Leave Camelot, take your men with you and Morgana. That way no one has to get hurt."

"You think you can take down an entire army Emrys? I know you're powerful but you're not that powerful."

"Oh believe me, _no one _knows just how truly powerful I am."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was strange. Whenever Merlin talked to Morgause he was the man everyone was claiming he was, an almighty sorcerer who could rarely be defeated. Whenever he faced Arthur though, he turned into a bumbling idiot who could barely stand up right. Yet he was holding himself tall and strong now. Even in the face of danger. Had he been like this every time they went up against something? Maybe Arthur hadn't seen it because he was too busy protecting himself.

"Why have you brought the Prince with you? You think he poses any threat to me?"

"He is none of your concern." Merlin turned his head slightly and looked at Arthur, a sad look in his eye. "Go. Your Father needs you."

"He can wait, Merlin you-"

"I said go!" Merlin commanded and his eyes flashed golden. Arthur found himself being lifted into the air and back down the stairs. So Merlin never had the intention of letting him come along.

"He's not going anywhere," a soft whisper came and Arthur lifted his gaze to Morgause as his feet hit the ground. Her hand was forward and her lips moved as she said a spell, a moment later a jet of lightening shot towards him at such a speed he didn't have time to move.

Closing his eyes he waited for the impact but instead had a body falling back on him. Grasping them by the shoulders to keep them upright, he opened his eyes to see it was Merlin. Of course it was that idiot. Looking down over Merlin's shoulder he saw a scorch mark on his chest where the spell had hit. He'd protected him. Just like everyone said he did only a little more obvious this time.

"When I say go, I mean go." Merlin told him firmly and stood by himself, brushing off the little bits of material that were burnt. "I still don't see you going."

"You can't possibly think I'll leave you like this can you? You're hurt."

"_This _is nothing compared to what could happen. That was her playing. Now, unless you want to see me really angry, I suggest you go find Uther."

"I'll come back," Arthur said with a strong tone.

That was when Merlin looked back at him, the same sadness in his eyes that he'd seen moments before. "No, you won't. The fact you think you will is enough for me though."

"You better not do anything stupid Merlin."

"I'm happy to serve you until the day I die Arthur, if that's today then so be it." Arthur was suddenly thrown through the air by a gust of strong wind and two doors slammed closed in front of him. Stopping him from entering and anyone getting out.

Merlin wasn't seeing that Arthur couldn't let him die. He was the only person who could make him smile and be a better man, even Gwen couldn't do that. Arthur needed Merlin to survive. So with that in mind he set off in search of his father, taking quick steps to go faster. The faster he got Uther to safety. The faster he could come back to help Merlin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You realise I have guards in this castle? He'll be killed before he even finds Uther."

"You're not the only one with people on the inside."

"I doubt whoever you have is going to make a difference."

"Whoever I have believes that Arthur will be a great King and will offer down their lives to help me make that happen. You have men who are there by duty and fear. In the end, it's friendship that wins all."

"And what about you Merlin? Whilst everyone is out protecting Arthur, who's protecting you?"

"I don't need protecting."

Merlin tensed as Morgause slowly descended the stairs, a knowing smile on her face and a grace about her that told him she wasn't worried about how much of a threat he was. "I have seen the pain and the sadness in your eyes every time you look upon another, Emrys. You may not need protection against me but you do against them. For you will not lay a finger upon your beloved Prince, if he chose to throw you in the cells after this was all done, you would not fight. For you would simply disappear into the night."

Morgause now stood before him and put a gentle hand to his cheek, "You have no protection around your heart young warlock and that is what I will use against you."

He didn't have time to react or even put up any means of defence as she cast her spell that sent him into a world of darkness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"How did you know to come?" Gwen asked as they stood in a room at the far end of the castle.

"I heard that Camelot had been taken over by a new Queen. The moment I heard I came at once," Lancelot said as he set his sword on the table.

"Always good to have another man on our side," Gwaine commented as he took a seat.

"What's the plan? Lancelot asked.

"We have none at the moment. Our instructions were to find Gwen and Gaius, take them from the castle and protect them."

"So far you've only done the first part."

"I won't leave Merlin to defend the entire castle by himself," Gwaine stated firmly.

"Merlin can handle himself."

"He may be a sorcerer but even I know he can't defeat all of them."

"You know?" Lancelot asked.

"Of course I know. I think it's only Arthur who never noticed. Even Gwen knew."

Lancelot looked over at her as she handed Gauis a cup of water, "You knew?"

"I've known since the day he cured my father. Arthur may have fooled the court into thinking that he claimed to be the sorcerer because he loved me but I know him better than that. Merlin had every intent of giving himself up for my sake."

"Why didn't you tell him you knew?"

"He didn't feel comfortable telling people about himself and I'm not surprised. He lives in a place where magic is spat upon."

"So what shall we do?" Lancelot changed the topic slightly.

"Merlin needs us," Gwaine stated and got to his feet. "I say we charge in there and take back whatever is left of Camelot! Main priority is helping Merlin."

"You're very devoted to him," Gwen commented.

"He is my only friend. I'd do anything to keep him safe."

"Well now you have more friends." And loads of friends was better than one when you were going up against two witches and entire army.


	12. Protection

**So many people have put this as a favourite story and I just want to say thank you! Also, someone who reviewed gave me an amazing idea how to progress in this story, don't want to mention names since it'll give the story away, but thank you! **

**Enjoy and R&R if you want too =)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Sister, I fear this is too easy." Morgana said as she sat upon her throne. It hadn't been long since Morgause returned with her prisoner, she had told her how she had accomplished it and how the mighty Emrys wasn't so great.

"Everything is going according to plan, you should be happy, not fearful."

"But don't you see what's happening? If Merlin truly was the one who's protected Arthur all these years, then he wouldn't go down without a fight and we should be finding it hard to take such a Kingdom."

"It had a weak King and Prince Morgana, even Merlin was weak. _That _was why it was taken so quickly."

"You really think Merlin is … gone?" She got to her feet and walked over to the unconscious boy who lay on the ground motionless. He looked paler than she had ever seen before and a small sense of guilt welled up in her, that lasted all of two seconds when she remembered why she hated him so much. Merlin had betrayed her. She had been so lost and confused, he could have helped her, told her how to use her gifts rather than side with Uther, he was loyal to those who would kill him if they weren't in this situation.

"He is gone sister. I made sure of it."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. A simple spell was cast so that he was trapped in his own mind where he'd see his worst fear come true. If he doesn't have the will power to get himself out of it. That is not my doing." Morgause glanced towards the doors and then smiled as she heard the footsteps approaching. "We have visitors."

"Who?"

"I believe it's the beloved Prince coming to recuse his manservant."

"Just him?"

"Oh no. All those who wish to see this boy safe have come. They won't pose much of a threat though. All swords and no skill."

"Then we should greet them properly," Morgana teased and took her seat. "Wouldn't want them to feel unwelcome."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We shouldn't just go charging in there," Lancelot said quietly as they rounded the corner to see the main door to the throne room.

"Why the hell not?" Arthur asked.

"It's the very thing they'd be expecting. Merlin also-" Gwaine added but was interrupted.

"Merlin isn't here is he? I'm in charge, always have been, which means you do as I say." Arthur was getting annoyed that these people seemed so devoted to Merlin and he hadn't had a clue. Lancelot had been suggested as a knight by Merlin, that's all he had known about their relationship and Gwaine was someone who had rescued Merlin a couple of times. Sir Leon had grown fond of the guy after what he'd done back when Arthur and the knights had been captured. What made all those times so special? Arthur was the one who spent the most time with him. Not them.

"Doing what you say will get us killed," Gwaine replied.

"Then leave! You didn't have to come with me."

"We were coming here first. You were the one who banged into us."

Rolling his eyes, he came to a stand still as they reached the door, beyond it was the two witches he knew they had little chance in defeating. The fact that Morgana was one of them was still hard to believe. "Ready?" He asked the men as they stood by his side.

"Ready." Came a union of sound.

Arthur nodded and threw open the doors, nobody bothered drawing their swords, for a fight wouldn't occur unless necessary. Taking strong steps forward, he ignored the guards standing at the sides of the hall and he approached Morgana as she smiled at him.

"Welcome Arthur," she greeted him.

"Morgana," he muttered.

"I believe the correct way to greet me is to bow and say 'Your Majesty'," she stated.

"You are neither Queen or worthy of being bowed too," Sir Leon replied.

"I see … pity," Morgana flicked her head and all the guards aimed arrows at their heads. Arthur didn't know when Morgana had become such a heartless person, the fact she could even do this to him hurt, they had grown up together, didn't she feel anything for him?

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked, now turning his attention to Morgause who stood beside the throne.

"Oh he's taking a little break from all of this," she moved her gaze to the side and Arthur, as well as the men, followed suit. Only to see Merlin lying on the ground a few feet away, his back turned and there was no sign he was even alive. "I think it has been a little too much for the poor boy."

"What did you do to him?" Gwaine asked with hatred in his voice.

"Nothing he can't handle."

Gwaine went to take a step towards him but a quick shake of Morgana's head stopped him, especially since Merlin was suddenly blocked off by numerous guards, all with swords drawn to fight. "He is one of your kind, why would you hurt him?" He demanded to know.

"Emrys is a betrayer to us. He came here with every intent on killing us like Uther has done to so many. Why would we want someone like him on our side?" Morgause explained and took a step forward gracefully, "Isn't that what you thought when he first revealed himself to you Arthur?"

Arthur tensed up a little and glared at her, "Merlin's my friend."

"Funny, I got the impression you'd rather save your father than help him."

"He made me go! You saw it for yourself."

"You got a habit of letting people tell you what to do?"

"I-"

"You can make all the excuses in the world but all of you know, at the end of the day, it's always been him to deal the consequences." She glanced at the unconscious Merlin and smirked, "It's a pity he'll never know you came to help him."

"You said he could handle what you did to him!"

"Doesn't mean he _will_ handle it. You've caused him a lot of pain recently Arthur, he may be powerful but he isn't immune to feelings. He may never wake up."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Arthur claimed and took out his sword. The three men stood behind him did the same.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_You are no friend of mine," Arthur said bitterly as he held a sword pointed towards Merlin's chest._

"_I am your friend Arthur. I always have been and always will be."_

"_No sorcerer could ever be my friend."_

"_Being a sorcerer doesn't change who I am, I swear. I'm the same person you met that sunny day when you threw knives at that servant."_

"_Sorcerers are evil. Magic can never be used for good." Arthur swung his sword at Merlin's neck and a sword came up to meet it, Merlin was acting purely on instinct to protect himself. He stood little chance. Arthur was the best knight Camelot had ever seen and Merlin only knew the basics of sword fighting._

"_You know me Arthur. You know I could never hurt anyone. Especially you. I've been protecting you for years, defeated so many beasts I've lost track and without taking any credit for it. I wouldn't do that unless I wanted to protect you would I?"_

"_Unless it was a part of one big plan."_

"_No! It's my destiny to protect you."_

"_I can protect myself. Especially from the likes of you," another swing and it caught him across the arm. Fresh blood now dripped to the darkness below. "I will never forgive you for this Merlin."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arthur held his sword firmly in his grasp, determined to go down fighting if need be. His father was safe and protected, if he could get Merlin to wake up all would be fine. If Merlin truly was Emrys then he could save them all. At least he thought that possible until a faint moan came from Merlin's direction. A few of the guards parted to look back at him in curiosity, letting Arthur see a pool of blood appearing by a cut that was now across his arm.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked.

"Oh dear. It seems his nightmare is getting a little violent."

"What do you mean? What have you done?"

"I have done nothing. He is seeing what he fears most and apparently, whatever it may be, is causing him physical harm. Not just emotional. The damage is so great that it's happening to him in real life. I had _no idea _it would effect him so much."

"Take it back! He doesn't deserve this! He was just trying to help me take back the Kingdom."

"That's where you're wrong. He wasn't helping you take down the Kingdom. He was _protecting _you. It's what he's always done and always will do. Until the day he dies if I remember him saying."

"He's an idiot, he doesn't know what he's doing. Let him go and we can come to some arrangement." Arthur now looked at Morgana.

"I have everything I want right here," Morgana explained and ran her fingers across the arms of her throne. "I care little if he dies or not."

"He was your friend!"

"_Was_, exactly. You have no idea what it's like to feel so alone, to be scared of who and what you are. You, Arthur Pendragon, had everything handed to you. Never will you understand my pain."

"No, but I'm going to be the cause of it." Arthur then let out a battle cry as he charged towards her with his sword. She would die for hurting Merlin. There was no question about that.


	13. Courage Strength Patience Loyalty

**Thank you for the reviews =) Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_You are weak and pathetic, no wonder no one guessed you were a sorcerer. Who would have thought an idiot like you could even remember a spell, let alone cast one." Arthur hissed down at him as Merlin clung to his stomach where a recent wound had appeared. _

"_This idiot protected you Arthur, can't you see that your father's hate for magic is clouding your judgement? I'm not going to hurt you. Camelot is safe. Stop attacking me when you know I was your friend through the years even though I used magic."_

"_A friend wouldn't lie to me so much."_

"_I lied because I had too, if you knew, do you think I would have survived the first week being your servant? No. I barely did even without you knowing. I took poison for you, protected you when I had two Kings ready to slit my throat and it almost cost me my life."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Because in the end you showed me who you truly are. You sought out the plant that could cure me. Risked your life for a mere servant that you barely knew. I got to see the King you will one day be, someone who is fair and doesn't judge people on their status. Isn't this the same thing? Instead of a servant you need to recuse, it's a sorcerer, no difference."_

"_The difference is that you use magic. A servant doesn't."_

"_You're never going to accept me … are you?" Merlin muttered and lowered his gaze to the floor. No matter how many times he tried to explain to Arthur that he was his friend, he just came back with remarks that made little sense and didn't sound at all like Arthur. _

_It had to be him surely? Merlin could see him in the flesh, the wounds hurt and bled like they should, but Merlin _knew _Arthur like the back of his hand and he didn't act this way. Not unless he was regressing back to the way he acted when they first met._

"_You're not Arthur, are you?"_

"_Have you lost your mind? Of course I'm Arthur. Has that magic messed with your head? I told you it was evil."_

"_No, it's not." Merlin got to his feet and glared at the impostor. "You have helped those with magic, many times you have shared your thoughts on how magic couldn't be all bad and now I'm beginning to believe this is what Morgause was taking about."_

'_Arthur' smiled and crossed his arms, a small smile on his face. "Have you figured it out?"_

"_Arthur is my weakness. At the end of the day, I care what he thinks of me and she'll use that against me to keep me here. He needs me."_

"_And if you're too late?"_

"_I'm never too late," Merlin admitted and watched as the image of Arthur faded._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I honestly can't believe you'd attempt to harm me when the circumstances are against you," Morgana laughed lightly and walked casually around the kneeling Prince who had a sword to his throat by a guard.

The attack hadn't exactly worked. Morgana and Morgause had both cast a spell that caused the men to fly back onto the ground, the guards instantly surrounded them and now they were being teased about such an attempt.

Arthur couldn't help but glance over at Merlin who had fallen very quiet in the past few minutes. No new wounds appeared like before and no moans left his lips as he experienced pain. If Arthur didn't know any better, he'd think the boy was sleeping. _Get up and help us you idiot._

"I think such actions should be punished," she said and her delicate hand ran across Arthur's face as she glided past him in long strides. "You have no use for me Pendragon. I have my Kingdom and you shall not take it from me."

Morgana took a sword from a nearby guard and studied it as the light bounced off the metal. Arthur knew she had every intention of using that against them. Even when they had no weapons of their own to defend themselves.

"You think we fear you? Ha! You are simply a woman who is bored and has too much free time on her hands. I know plenty of men who could occupy your time." Gwaine teased and earned a punch to the side of his head. Yet he kept on smiling.

"I tire of this," Morgause mused and looked towards her sister. "Finish it."

Arthur looked up to meet the gaze of Morgana who held the sword pointed at his chest. "Could you really kill me Morgana? After everything we've been through together?" Arthur asked and saw slight hesitation cover her face. "You were like a sister to me and now that I know you are, we could have done so much together. Created a Kingdom many generations to come would hear about. Do you really want to give that all up because our Father could not see past the magic?"

"You are no different."

"I see that I was wrong. The magic inside of someone doesn't change who they are. It's how they use it that defines them. Don't do this. You must feel in your heart that this is wrong."

"I have no choice."

"You always have a choice," Arthur stated.

"No, Arthur, not all of us do." With that being the final word said, the sword was drawn back and then thrust forward towards his heart. Instead of looking up at his fate, he looked over at the warlock that was meant to protect him, who was still lying asleep on the ground.

_I guess this time he can't save me._

He closed his eyes to meet his fate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Morgause watched as her sister dealt the final blow to the Prince. A smile lit up her face as the point pierced his skin. It dropped a moment later when she saw it would go no further. Even as Morgana put her entire weight behind it, she could not make it enter his flesh, even the Prince seemed shocked when he opened his eyes to look down at the useless weapon. "How-"

"Miss me?" A voice came from the side and she turned to see Emrys standing on his feet. His hand outstretched towards Arthur, a scent of magic looming in the air. He'd once again protected his destiny.

"You shouldn't have been able to wake up from that. That spell was ever lasting. No normal sorcerer could do such a thing."

"Haven't you learnt by now, I'm not normal." He casually walked over to his friends, not even a sign of pain covered his features from the wounds dripping blood across the floor, it was like he was an entirely different person. "Are you okay Arthur?" He asked and glared at Morgana to move away, which she did with the look of shock remaining on her face.

"I'm fine thanks to you. Again." Arthur and his men got to their feet, all exchanging smiles at the sight of their friend being alive. "Are you okay?"

Merlin ignored his question and turned to look at the witches. "You have seen what I can do. Leave this place before I use it against you."

"He's bluffing sister. I bet he can barely stand. Magic is out of the question. He's all talk and no action."

"Is that your final decision? To stay and fight?"

A hand came on his shoulder and Merlin turned his head to see Gwaine standing behind him now, "Can you handle them alone? We do not wish for you to do this alone Merlin. We want to help."

"You've already helped," he looked at them each in turn. "All of you. For it takes courage to go against those you stand no chance against. It takes strength to wield weapons that shed blood of those you once cared about. Patience is what you need to have when dealing with a situation where your friends are at risk and finally loyalty, that is the most important of them all. You are true Knights of Camelot and will always be loyal to the Prince and King. You are the men who will help this Kingdom become what I know it will be."

"If we are those then what are you?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I am the magic that binds you together. For if it weren't for me you'd all be dead by now," he winked and then snapped his head in the witches direction. His hand shot out and a spell left his lips. Morgause, after much experience in people turning against her, hand time to put a shield around herself. The guards and Morgana did not.

As the spell finished, Arthur and the men watched as the guards around them fell to the ground. All gasping for breath and clutching their throats as they lay against the cold ground. Morgana did the same, her eyes wide and panicked as she sat on the ground herself so not to hurt herself from falling. "Stop this!" Morgause yelled and ran to her sisters side. Holding her in her arms as the witch struggled to breathe. "We will leave. All of us. We won't bother you again. Do not kill her. I beg of you."

"Merlin, you don't need to kill them." Arthur's voice said behind him.

"They could come back again."

"And we'll face them then. You've done enough."

Merlin took one last moment to study the dying witch before he broke the spell. He knew he couldn't last much longer. Morgause had been right. Nobody could escape the spell she cast and he was only awake because of his determination to protect the Prince. Once that died out, he would once again fall into the darkness. By the look in her eyes she knew this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Go before I change my mind," Merlin threatened.

"Very well," she cast a spell of her own and the guards surrounding them vanished. All sign of their presence gone in the blink of an eye. "You must be pleased that your final moments on this plane of existence has been used to protect the Prince."

"What are you on about? He's fine. Your spell didn't work." Gwaine said firmly.

"When the moon is at it's peak you will find yourself forever surrounding in nightmares warlock. I will return with more power than ever and you won't be here to stop me." Arthur grabbed a sword that lay on the ground and attack, but by the time her reached where the held Morgana, she was gone. They were all gone. Camelot was theirs once more.

"We did it! We won!" Arthur celebrated and turned to his friends. Except one of them was looking rather pale. "Merli-" he started but the sorcerer was already falling back towards the ground. His eyes rolling into the back of his head and his arms fell limp at his side. Gwaine caught the young boy and stared down at him in shock.

"The spell was broken, he was fine! Merlin, wake up!" Gwaine pleaded and Lancelot knelt by their side as Sir Leon went to search the corridors for help.

Arthur went to Merlin's other side and stared down at his unconscious friend. The wounds kept bleeding and his body grew colder with every moment that passed. Morgause had been right. Merlin wouldn't be around to protect the Kingdom if she attacked again. He was dying.


	14. He Is Needed

**Another chapter for another day =) Thanks again for the reviews! They are seriously what keep me going. **

**This chapter is all Arthurs POV. I have to say it isn't my best chapter so sorry. I promise the next one will be much better.**

**Enjoy if you can **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Please tell me there's something you can do Gaius," Arthur said as they crowded around the bed Merlin was now lying on. Gaius had been examining him for what felt like hours and had yet to say a word. Only mutterings to himself about things none of them understood. "Gaius!"

"I fear there is nothing we can do. I've stopped the bleeding and his wounds are healing quickly because of his magic, but his mind … I'm not sure if he's still in there. He appears to be dreaming."

"Then we just have to wake him up!" Gwaine claimed and shook Merlin by the shoulders, "Wake up! No Prince is worth your life! Wake up damn it!"

"Hey!"

Gwaine looked over at Arthur who was glaring at him, "No man should have to die for another. Especially when they are stronger than you. Merlin may be powerful but he wasn't powerful enough just then, he shouldn't have had to rescue us, we can fight for ourselves."

"Apparently we can't."

"Well I can!"

"Shut up, both of you." Lancelot said and they both fell silent. "You're behaving like children and we need to focus on how to get Merlin to wake up. Gauis, is there nothing you can think of that would help him? You have so many books, surely there is something in them?"

"I can only think of one thing," Gaius muttered and stood tall after examining Merlin's sealed wound on his arm. "If we could communicate with him we could hopefully break the enchantment cast on him. Merlin is powerful, if he knew the dreams he dreamt weren't real, he could pull himself out of them again."

"Wouldn't we need magic to do that?" Arthur asked.

"I have magic." Claimed Gaius and all of them stared at him with wide eyes. "Not much and I rarely use it unless in an emergency but i think this is one. We need someone who has the strength to go in there and pull themselves out if need be. We have no idea what Merlin fears and if it's one of the things he's faced whilst here in Camelot, not many will be able to face it."

"I'll go!" Gwaine volunteered himself, "Nothing scares me. I can make him to wake up."

"No chance. Merlin needs someone to talk to him, not demand he returns. I know him, I know what will convince him, let me go."

"I will go." All of the men and Gwen turned to look at Arthur who stood firm and determined. "He's my servant and it's my fault we're in this mess. If anyone is going to be getting that idiot out, it'll be me."

"It is too dangerous Sire. You are the Prince, we cannot risk it." Sir Leon stated.

"He protected our lives when we needed it most. He's kept his identity a secret so that we can walk around freely every day. Yes, I am the Prince of Camelot, which means it's up to me to protect the Kingdom. Merlin helps me do that. Without him, there would be no Camelot."

Gaius stepped forward now, looking up at the Prince as he removed his glasses, a look of wisdom in his eye. "You must realise that you could get trapped in his mind Sire. If he wishes it, he could turn against you and trap you there to torture."

"Merlin wouldn't do that."

"No, but when in a world where anything could happen, Merlin could be anyone. Whether good or evil. You must trust that you know him, use your knowledge of his past to bring him back and only when you believe yourself safe must you approach him."

"I understand."

"Good. Then I must ask you to lye down Sire. It's going to be a long night."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

One moment he was looking as his friends as they looked down at him. The next time he blinked he was in a world that was completely black. At first he thought he had kept his eyes shut, but when he saw a figure standing a few feet away, he couldn't help but smile. Merlin.

There he was. He was wearing a chain mail, his hair was a mess and there was a sword in his hand. Now that was odd. Even when they went out to face beasts Merlin never wore such clothing and held a weapon. Arthur had never thought about it until now but Merlin had never been given any form of defence. So how had it not clicked in Arthur's mind that his servant should have been dead long ago if it weren't for his magic?

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Arthur asked as he approached.

Suddenly they were surrounded in bandits with swords as well as commoners who looked like they had never fought with a sword in their life. Arthur only had a moment to look at them before someone charged at him with a spear, he didn't have time to defend himself or move, instead he was frozen on the spot. Except when the impact should have come, it didn't. They ran straight through him and towards another person.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and turned to see his friend standing there. Facing him now. There was someone stood beside him, someone that Arthur had met and he knew he was important to Merlin.

Oddly enough, Arthur saw himself appear in the background, his sword had just finished a bandit off and had turned to look at the backs of the two people just stood there. Just as Arthur went to call out to Merlin, he raised his hand, a look of determination on his face.

Wait. This wasn't right. Arthur remembered now. It was Will who Merlin was stood next too, the sorcerer that had protected Arthur and had died in the process. They were in Ealdor and right around now Will made a gust of wind appear to scare the bandits off. Except it wasn't Will making the wind. It was Merlin. His eyes flashed golden as the wind began to pick up and Arthur seemed unaffected, instead he watched the scene play out from another point of view than he had originally seen it.

Only instead of the scene moving on to when Will died, everything went black. Leaving just him and Merlin stood there facing each other. "He died protecting your secret," Arthur thought out loud and Merlin nodded. Now acknowledging Arthur's presence. "I'm sorry Merlin."

"So many have died because of me," Merlin whispered and yet his voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"He died protecting me, Merlin, not you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home. You don't belong here. You're dreaming."

"I know, I've always known. The question was, what are you doing here? I've faced many Arthur's here, all of them hate me, you are acting normal, which means it's you. The real one." Merlin crossed his arms and Arthur noticed a saddened look on his face.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You risked your safety to get here no doubt, you are making my sacrifice worthless if you get trapped here, why did I even bother?"

"How do you know so much about where you are? I got the impression you'd be trapped in here with no idea where you were or what was happening."

"Arthur, you forget, I'm no the fool I've made you believe I am. At the end of the day the one thing I'm good at is magic. This," he spread his arms out, "is magic."

"Then get yourself out of here. Come back into reality where we need you."

"You don't need me."

"What makes you say that? Aren't you the Emrys everyone has been talking about? You're meant to protect me." He went forward and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, looking him directly in the eye. "I can't protect my Kingdom without you Merlin." Arthur smiled at his friend, hoping that he'd gotten through to him. "Don't you want to go home?"

"Do I dare? Won't Uther have me killed?"

"You protected the entire of Camelot, he couldn't possibly kill you. Besides you could take him out with one flick of the hand. What do you have to be so scared about?"

"Being burnt at the stake. That's what." Merlin turned and walked a few steps away.

"You could walk away Merlin. I'll protect you this time. I won't let you get sentenced." Arthur walked around so he was facing Merlin once more. "Let me protect you this time."

Merlin, for the first time in days, let a smile come to his lips because of Arthur. "We should talk first," he stated and suddenly two seats appeared. "There is much to discuss."

"What are you on about?"

"There are many things I must share with you and I fear if we return now, I won't get a chance to tell you." Merlin took his seat, "Now sit you prat. The world will still be waiting for you after we've talked."


	15. Before I Kill You Where You Stand

**Thank you for the reviews! It wasn't my best chapter so I wasn't expecting anything. This one will be much better! **

**This story has almost hit 100 story alerts, might not be a lot because I've never done this kind of thing before, but I'm sooooo grateful to everyone who has put LOMS on story alert! I never imagined it would do this well.**

**As you can probably tell this story is slowly coming to a stop. Not sure how to end it yet but the main plot has begun to settle down. Hopefully you all stick around until the end! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"All those times … it was really you?"

"Yes."

"Right under my nose, this entire time, it was you who was really protecting my Kingdom. I mean, I know people keep saying it's been you but until you pointed things out, I never really understood how much you had done."

Merlin watched as his friend looked at the ground. He had told Arthur everything. From the first day they met to the one they were now on. From defeating beasts to fighting against sorcerers, nothing had been left out. Well, everything except Merlin letting the dragon out of it's chains. If Arthur knew it was Merlin's fault for all those deaths then he would never forgive him. Some things were too hard to see past.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I mean, you didn't even have to admit to using magic, some of the time you could say you worked it out."

"You know I couldn't. Besides, I was happy with you taking the credit, you are the future King after all. Just make sure to take it easy on me the next time you have some chores that need doing," Merlin teased and Arthur met his gaze.

"You can't honestly expect me to keep you as a servant Merlin." Just as Merlin went to explain nothing had changed he was silenced with a hand coming up, "I mean that you're too special to be one. You shouldn't be cleaning floors and serving food, not after all you've done."

"Arthur, I'm happy to be your servant, until the day I die. Besides, it wasn't all that bad. Sometimes you treated me with more respect than you gave your Father." Getting to his feet, Merlin walked a little distance away before letting a scene appear, showing Arthur the hall when they had held a banquet. It was during the first few weeks of serving the Prince. "And sometimes you risked your life to save mine when you only knew me as a servant."

He let Arthur watch as Merlin got told about the chalice being poisoned and how Arthur would die if he drank it. Soon enough Merlin was falling to the ground as the poison took effect. He hadn't noticed it until now but Arthur had looked at him with such worry that Merlin could argue that even that early on in their relationship they were destined to be great friends. "I took that poison to save you and you just rode off into dangerous lands to get the antidote, starting the ever lasting cycle of me wasting my time in protecting you if you're just going to do something stupid anyway."

"You would have died without that antidote."

"I knew that when I drunk it. You are the future King, it is your destiny-"

"Stop rambling on about destiny. You sound like an old man giving me a lecture and you're beginning to sound wise which definitely needs to stop." Arthur came and stood beside him, watching himself ride out from Camelot in search of the cure. "I saved you because you were the first person who didn't kiss the ground I walked on. Yes, I have no problem in being a Prince, but sometimes I think that's all people see. You didn't. To you, I was just a prat who you had to serve. I didn't want that going away."

"I'm sure someone else could have treated you in such a way," Merlin muttered.

"No, they couldn't. I won't admit this again but you are irreplaceable." Arthur squinted as the moon beamed directly into their eyes, Merlin on the other hand stared up at the beautiful sight, knowing perfectly well it wasn't part of the memory he was taking from Arthur. It was from reality. The moon was rising in the sky and very soon they would be trapped in this world where nightmares could feel real. "I thought you were meant to be seeing nightmares or something."

"I am," Merlin admitted and turned to face the Prince. "My biggest fear is that I'll be alone and will only have my memories for company."

"You're not alone. Everyones waiting for you. Sir Leon, Lancelot, Gwen, Gaius and … Gwaine." There was a bitter tone to his voice when he said the final name. "We should go. It could have been hours in the normal world. Can't have you trapped in here can we?"

"Yes … you're right. A lot of people are waiting."

Without really thinking about it, Merlin went forward and brought Arthur into a hug. They had never shown much affection beyond the point of smiling or playful banter, but if this was going to be it, then he wanted one last good memory. "What are you doing, Merlin?"

"It's a hug, I'm sure you've had them before." It took a while for Arthur to return the embrace and Merlin smiled as he closed his eyes. "You're going to be a great King one day, Arthur. Never forget that your heart is pure and that no matter what happens, it'll tell you what is right and what is wrong. Stay loyal to your subjects and they will remain loyal to you."

"You're sounding wise again," Arthur muttered and pulled away.

Merlin met Arthur's gaze and smiled, his hands now placed on his shoulders. Only when Arthur frowned did he realise there was a small tear running down his face. The mere thought that he would never see this prat again was reducing him to tears. Whatever next? Who would have thought that when he stopped Arthur from bulling that servant all those years ago that they'd end up here. The knowledge that they'd never see each other again was having a bigger effect on him than anything that had ever happened before.

"Goodbye Sire, it's been an honor serving you." Arthur only had a moment to realise what Merlin meant before he was shoved backwards, the ground beneath his feet no longer existing and his body began to fall into the darkness of reality.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled as he sat up in the bed he lay in and his arm outstretched in front of him. His breathing was heavy and Arthur could barely see straight, the world was quickly tipping on its axis and the only thing that stopped him falling off the bed was Gwen who stood at his side and held him up.

"What happened? Did you find him?" Gaius asked from where he stood.

"He … he stayed."

"What?" Gwaine's voice broke the short silence that followed and he went forward, grabbing Arthur by the scruff of the neck tightly. "You _didn't _bring him back? We let you go because you said you could bring him back, I _would _have _forced _him back. Go back! Better yet, I'll go!" Gwaine spun to face Gaius, "Let me go. I'll get him back."

"It's too late," Gaius said quietly and looked towards the window that shone the moonlight through. "The enchantment cannot be broken when the moon is past it's highest point. Arthur barely got out in time. For Merlin … we were too late."

"No, we weren't too late!" Gwaine was back to grabbing Arthur now, "This is your fault. Merlin's gone because of you! I've lost my only friend beca-"

"We're your friends Gwaine," Gwen told him softly.

"No. You're not. Merlin was the only one who truly accepted me. He didn't judge anything I did and he always had a smile on his face that let me know everything would be okay. You, Arthur Pendragon, took that away from me. You took my only friend away from me."

"You can't seriously blame Arthur for all of this … Morgause-" Lancelot tried to cut in.

"Are you seriously sticking up for him? Merlin's gone because of him."

"That's enough Gwaine," Sir Leon now spoke up.

Gwaine got to his feet and hurried over the other occupied bed where Merlin was. There was no colour in his cheeks now, it barely appeared to breathing and his eyelids remained unmoving to indicate no dreams were being had right now. "Merlin!" He shook the body that once belonged to his friend, "Wake up! Don't you dare die on me! Come on!"

Arthur appeared beside him now and looked down at his servant, Gwaine could only glare at him in disgust. They had let Arthur go into Merlin's mind because he had convinced them he'd be the one to pull him out. He was wrong. Arthur was nothing but a royal prat who was only good with a sword. Merlin was too good for him. "Leave," Gwaine hissed.

"Excuse me?" Came Arthur's shocked response.

"You've done enough. He's gone, there's nothing more you can do, go back to being a Prince."

"B-"

"Just go!" Gwaine glared up at him and felt tears running down his cheeks, "Before I kill you where you stand."


	16. King Arthur

**I'm sad to say that there will probably only be one more chapter after this =( It's been great writing this story and I hope people have enjoyed it so far.**

**Last time we had Merlin basically dead to the world and Gwaine yelling at Arthur, poor him. Anyway this starts a few months after this. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Please join me in raising a glass in celebration of our new King," Lancelot called out across the banquet hall and everyone did as asked. "To Arthur Pendragon. Camelot's finest King in the making!"

Arthur smiled a little and sipped at his own drink, trying to give off the appearance that everything was okay. Truth be told nothing had been okay for a while now. Five months and 6 days to be exact. Ever since Gauis had told him that Merlin had died a few minutes after Arthur had left the room. For someone who had been a mere servant he had touched a lot of people's lives and after his death was known, it appeared most of Camelot mourned the loss.

After a few days things had settled down, all signs of Morgana and Morgause were gone and life got back to normal. All except his father. He couldn't get over what his daughter had done to him and in turn had withdrawn into himself, not being the King Camelot needed. Now here they were, months later and Arthur was King. It didn't feel right. Yes, he was living up to expectations and making Camelot the place that everyone dreamt of. Yet every time he looked to his side when sat on his throne, he saw the empty space where Merlin should be stood, looking over him as Arthur tried to have a stab at being King.

He laughed lightly, Merlin would no doubt mock him and tell him that the crown was too small for his huge ego. That Camelot was doomed. Now all he had was servants doing everything he wanted, no family to spend dinner with and Gwen had gotten quieter every day. She missed her friends. Even though Morgana had turned evil, she had been good to Gwen in the old days and without having a father, Gwen felt just as alone as Arthur did.

Now when he was surrounded in people he had never felt so alone.

"Sire, a word to your subjects might be nice." Lancelot suggested and Arthur looked up at him. He was now one of the knights of Camelot after his actions in the battle months ago and he was always by Arthur's side. When he could be anyway. There was only so much time they could spend together before it got awkward. Lancelot would always be a good friend to Arthur but he was no Merlin. No one could be Merlin in Arthur's eyes.

"I think I'll skip it," Arthur pushed his chair back and got to his feet. Automatically everyone got to their feet and he waved his hand to show they didn't need to stand. Excusing himself he rushed from the hall and out the back door, walking out into the courtyard, the night sky looming over him. Putting his back to the door, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Only for his crown to make a loud sound against the wood.

Ripping it from his head he threw it into the air and when he realised what he'd done, he took a step forward with the intention of catching it. Only to have a set of hands catch it for him. In the brief second it took to realise what had happened, he thought it might be Merlin, somehow he had gotten back and was now showing himself. Except his eyes fell upon another man.

Gwaine.

Someone who he hadn't seen for a very long time. Gwaine had vanished from Arthur's life from the moment he threatened to kill him. Now there he stood, twirling the crown in his hands as he smiled, as if nothing had happened. "I never imagined when I came back to Camelot that _you _would be King."

"Most people think I am the greatest King they've ever seen," he declared.

"Not saying much when they've only _seen _Uther as King," Gwaine teased and walked up to Arthur who instinctively widened his stance in a defensive position. "That's no way to act around a friend."

"_Friend_? You threatened to kill me the last time we talked."

"Yeah, well, my friend had just died and I was angry." Gwaine gently placed the crown back on Arthur's head and smirked, "It oddly suits you."

"So what are you doing here Gwaine?"

"I got word that you're lacking in a few knights," he stated.

"From who?"

A small tilt of the head and a smile was what Arthur got before he replied with, "A friend."

"I thought you didn't have any friends anymore?" Arthur questioned.

"Friends come to you when you need them and they told me that this was where I was needed. Where I should be rather than in the local taverns drowning my sorrows. So … what do you say? Need another knight?"

"What makes you think you're good enough? I have plenty of men who would give their lives to be a knight."

"Yeah, but I add wit and charm into the mix."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We have Cenred and his army on the boarders Sire, they outnumber us ten to one. I suggest we block off any routes through the lower town and leave only one path, giving them only one place to attack." Leon said as they looked down at a map showing them the layout of the land. Marks had been made to show where Cenred had his men and Arthur couldn't help but frown.

"Why have they attacked so suddenly? We were talking out a peace treaty."

"There has been word Morgause is at his side. She has returned and wants vengeance." Lancelot now said and Arthur sighed. Perfect. They had an evil witch and an entire army about to attack and had no Merlin this time to help. He couldn't help but feel a little doomed.

"How many dead so far?"

"A hundred men are dead and we believe they've taken some women and children for themselves. They keep them in cages. What should we do Sire? Should we attack first?"

"Maybe, just maybe, everything will work out." Gwaine spoke out from where he sat and Arthur looked to the side to see him putting his feet on the long table. "Lets just relax and have a good nights sleep."

"How can you possible relax Gwaine? They'll kill us all if we do nothing," Leon said.

"That's Sir Gwaine to you and no, they won't. Have a little faith in the people of Camelot."

Arthur sighed and let the knights argue it out. All having different opinions. He on the other hand had no idea what to do. He knew his men were strong, that if they fought that they wouldn't go down so easy but he didn't want anymore people to lose their lives, not because of what had happened months ago. "Gwaine's right about one thing."

"I am?"

"We should get some sleep. Their messenger said they wouldn't be attacking until tomorrow and Cenred is always a man of his word, even if he is a bastard. Go, spend your last night like you want too, you all deserve it." Arthur exchanged a few words with the men and then they were all gone, leaving him to look down at the map in silence.

"We're doomed," he muttered and pushed the sheet of parchment onto the ground. Walking over to his throne, he took a seat and put his head in his hands. It was at times like these that he needed someone to talk too. Someone who wasn't a knight that only thought with their sword. Arthur was about to leave when he heard movement coming from the end of the room, somewhere from behind one of the columns, but nothing appeared. "Who's there?"

Getting to his feet, he pulled out his sword and stood silently. Waiting. Watching.

So much time had passed that Arthur feared he'd been hallucinating, that after so many sleepless nights, numerous hours worrying about the attack, that he was finally losing his mind just like his Father. "I said show yourself or I will call for help!"

"Come now, is that any way to greet an old friend." The voice was one that had haunted his dreams for many nights and Arthur's sword lowered to the ground as the person appeared. "Miss me?"

"Merlin …"


	17. Merlin

**So we're finally here … the final chapter *sobs in corner* **

**I'm so happy that this story did so well considering it was my first fanfic. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.**

**Also, just want to say Happy Birthday to Becky who has reviewed most of my later chapters =) Have a great day! I made sure to get this out today so this is my gift to you in a way.**

**Anyway, on with the final chapter of Luck On My Side!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I can't believe they made a prat like you King. This play is losing the plot without me around." Merlin commented and strolled further into the room like he owned the place. Arthur couldn't help but stare. He was looking at a ghost, surely?

"How are you alive?"

"That doesn't matter right now. You have an entire army on the boarders of your Kingdom and yet I come back to find you giving up? What happened to the strong, determined and brave Arthur that I left behind?"

"He was gone the moment Gaius told me you were dead," Arthur admitted and went forward to greet his friend. Putting his sword away, he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder to confirm he was real and smiled in relief. "I cannot believe you are here."

"I am here because Camelot needs my help. _Again_. Morgause must be dealt with and no man can face her alone. Except for me. I came to tell you that you did not need to prepare your men except you aren't even doing that. What was your plan Arthur? Talk them all to death?"

"I don't know alright …" Arthur turned away and walked back to the empty throne. His hand lightly running across the back as he circled it. "My men look to me for guidance and yet I can barely look at their faces. All of them have moved past your death. I could not. Would not."

"Well I'm alive so it's time you start behaving like a King."

"What makes you think you can defeat Morgause this time? Nothing has changed."

"A lot of things have changed my friend. She will not bother you again and Camelot will see a new side to their King." Merlin smiled at him softly and turned to go, yet was stopped as a sword flew past his shoulder to bury itself in the wooden door.

"Don't you dare walk out of here like that. You owe me an explanation. You can't just shove me out of your head, let all your friends think I was the one that caused your death, come back like nothing happened and then leave again. Just because you're a sorcerer does not mean you get to do what you please. Now tell me, how are you alive?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur and there was a look in his eye that told Arthur that he would probably never know or at least never understand. He watched as Merlin's eyes turned golden and without a single word said, the sword flew from the door and onto the ground, the sound of it hitting the floor echoing through the hall.

"Do not treat me like a subject Arthur. I'm more than that to you. Always have been and always will be. I stood by your side when others would not and protected you with my last dying breath. So next time you want to order me to do something, don't."

Arthur started to head towards him as the door came open, "Where are you going?"

"I told you, I have an army to defeat."

"You're not that powerful you idiot! Don't get yourself killed again."

"As a young boy once said, you may have no way of seeing in the dark but I do. Idiots can come in useful like that," Merlin smirked playfully at Arthur as they went through the corridors of the castle. Arthur glared at him return. He wasn't making any sense.

"You're not trying to see in the dark Merlin!"

"That is where you are wrong." Merlin being a step ahead of him went through the main door first and carried on down the steps, Arthur on the other hand found himself walking into a wall that didn't exist. His head collided first before the rest of his body did, the momentum forcing him to fall and Arthur rubbed his nose as Merlin paused at the bottom of the stairs. "You should stay here."

"Do not do this again! Last time you stopped me coming you were enchanted. Learn from your mistakes." Arthur got to his feet as Merlin began to walk away, "Merlin! Come back here! Promise me you won't die! Promise!"

Arthur felt his chest tighten as Merlin vanished into the night. No evidence that he had ever existed remained. He had to come back. Merlin had to come back so he could beat some sense into him.

_I promise._

The words entered his mind as easily as thoughts did and he only realised it was Merlin talking to him by the way he felt. Merlin had promised to return and he was never one to break a promise.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Morgause sat in her tent as the army slept outside in their own tents however many stayed awake to simply battle with each other to pass the time. The sound of swords meeting annoyed her. Weapons were useless in a battle. You needed power and magic gave you power. _She _was the weapon.

Smiling at the thought of Camelot being hers tomorrow, she got to her feet and turned towards the bed that had been made up for her.

"Morgause," a low voice filled the tent and she turned. Ready to attack whoever was there. Yet no human stood in her tent. She remained alone.

"Who's there?"

"You didn't head my warning Morgause. I told you never to return and in turn, didn't kill your sister. Is this how you repay me?"

"Emrys," she hissed and stormed from the tent to see the army was splitting down the middle. Tents moved across the ground, fires that had been made were put out and evaporated into thin air, her men were pulled back by imaginary ropes and she watched as a single man walked down the path that had been made. "You were dead Emrys! That enchanted could not be broken. I made sure of it."

"Then you were tricked Morgause, for here I am and I am _not _happy." Emrys was now a few feet away and he wore pathetic looking clothes that could be worn by a servant, he posed no threat looking like this. "You dare attack Camelot after I spared you?"

"I swore I would come back more powerful than ever and I did. Camelot will be mine once more. Just you wait."

"No, it won't."

"You have an entire army surrounding you. No doubt are weaker than ever since I'm guessing it used a lot of magic to come back. You don't even have any knights to back you up. What can you do?"

She watched as he pulled off the scarf that rested around his neck, his fingers curling around it loosely and a small smile came to his lips. That wasn't a smile of someone who felt scared. "You have your men, your magic and your power but I have something worth so much more." He threw his scarf down at her feet and kept his hand raised in her direction. "I made a promise to a royal prat that I would live through this and I fully intend too." Emrys dropped his gaze to the scarf, "**Bescínan**."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, announce from this day forward that magic will no longer be punishable by death. Over the past year I have come to realise a lot of things. I have faced sides of myself that I wish didn't exist and I have grown stronger from it." The King yelled out from the balcony as all his subjects lined the streets below.

"Magic is neither good nor bad, it is how the sorcerer wields their gift that defines who they really are. In the future I see a land where men and sorcerers are treated as equals, where no one is judged for who or what they are. No longer will they have to hide in the shadows or live in fear of being caught. Camelot is changing into a place that I believe will set a foundation for many Kingdoms to come." The people clapped and cheered in response.

"In light of this new ruling I would like to introduce to you my closest friend and my greatest ally," Arthur stepped to the side and looked towards Merlin with a soft gaze. Merlin on the other hand tensed up as all eyes in the Kingdom turned to look at him. Never had he been in focus of so much attention. "Come on," Arthur whispered and he felt a small shove from behind from his soon to be ex-friend Gwen. Merlin took a deep breath and approached Arthur, now standing at his side in full view of the judgmental eyes of the people.

"Most of you know Merlin as my manservant. What most of you won't know is that he has saved Camelot more times than you could ever imagine. He has fought off the most ferocious of beasts, killed sorcerers who threatened our land and has risked his life every time so that we can all sleep safely at night. Here you see the bravest, strongest, wisest and most of all kindest person Camelot will ever know. When you think of magic you think of him. For Merlin _is _magic. He is what magic stands for. Merlin will remain at my side until I am no longer King, however he won't be a servant."

Merlin frowned as Arthur turned to look at him, as did the rest of the people on the balcony, all of which looked at him with pride and happiness. "He will be known as the King's advisor but most of all, he will go down in history as the greatest protector of Camelot." Arthur smiled at him and then did the last thing he ever expected. The King got down on one knee and knelt at his feet, the people surrounding him followed suit. Suddenly he heard a sound of movement and looked down at the people to see them doing the same. Every woman, man and child knelt on the hard ground with their heads bowed in respect.

He didn't know what to feel as he looked at everyone. Never had he dreamt of a day when so many people would be thanking him, when a day would come that all his actions were recognised and no longer would he have to be scared of showing everyone who he truly was. So as Arthur rose to his feet Merlin couldn't help but smile at him, a small tear escaping his eye as he stared at his friend, finding no words to thank him for what he'd just said. "In celebration of magic returning to Camelot a festival will be held on this night every year. The sky will be lit with lights and the streets lined with tables with feasts fit for a King. Never will we forget today for it is the day that everything changed."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arthur turned to look back at Merlin as his subjects were dismissed and saw that his friend was barely holding it together. For there was tears in his eyes and a look of bliss on his face. "You shouldn't be crying Merlin, I did all that to make you happy, can't you see that?"

"Yes. I am happy. So happy. I didn't think it was possible to feel this happy. Thank you Arthur. Thank you so much." Merlin smiled and wiped the tears from his face.

"You protected Camelot when I could not. You deserved every word that I said." Arthur went forward and brought Merlin into a light embrace, which he quickly ended when he heard Gwaine laugh in the background. "Just don't go getting yourself killed otherwise they'll be a mass panic that Camelot is doomed."

"I'm sure he could come back if he wanted too," Gwaine commented and wrapped an arm around Merlin's neck from behind. "He's done it before."

"In the end you never did tell us how you came back," Arthur commented and raised an eyebrow when Merlin looked up towards the sky. Everyone lifted their gazes to the sky to see what he looked at which was quickly followed with gasps as they saw a huge dragon fly across the roofs of Camelot and smile in Merlin's direction before it vanished behind one of the castle's towers.

"Maybe I had a bit of luck on my side."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**And there we have it. The End.**

**Once again, THANK YOU to everyone who stuck with me until the end and I hope this chapter was what people expected.**

**Please check out my story Stealing The Heart if you enjoyed this =) It's based around Merlin and Arthur. **

**If people have any suggestions on a new story then just message me, otherwise I'll start thinking up ideas for a third story, since I like having two going at the same time.**

**Over and out. **


End file.
